La mente de Espiráculo
by Zyar
Summary: Kowalski y Cabo les ha sido ordenado vigilar a Espiráculo en caso de que recupere la memoria. Pero mientras pasan más y más tiempo con el delfín, descubrirán secretos de él que no se hubieran imaginado. ¿Es el principio de una amistad?
1. Reporte Mensual

_**Disclaimer:**_** The Penguins of Madagascar pertenecen a Tom McGrath y a Eric Darnell, lo único que me pertenece de esta historia es el argumento.**

**Summary: Han pasado cuatro meses desde que la memoria de Espiráculo fue borrada con el Mind Jacker, pero Skipper nunca dejó de verlo como una amenaza. Sin embargo, al ordenar a sus hombres mantenerlo bajo vigilancia, no contaba con que el corazón del noble Cabo acabaría ablandándose por el malvado delfín.**

**Nota: El título podría ser cambiado**

* * *

**Reporte Mensual (de las actividades sospechosas del Dr. Espiráculo)**

-De acuerdo, adelante, hombres. No tenemos todo el día. No podemos gastar más tiempo del necesario en esto. ¡Kowalski, procede! –ordenó Skipper, poniendo control.

-Sí, señor, -asintió el científico.

Se encontraban en un parque acuático en Coney Island, el lugar donde habían visto por última vez a su enemigo desde su encuentro final, luego de que le borraran la memoria con el Mind Jacker y lo abandonaran allí a realizar el truco del aro de fuego, creyendo que su nombre era Flippy.

Sin embargo, Skipper no se había confiado. Tenía a Kowalski manteniendo a su enemigo bajo estricta vigilancia. Todos los días acudía al parque y lo observaba, a veces uno del equipo iba con él, usualmente Cabo. Y hoy era el día de su reporte mensual. Cuando el resto del equipo lo acompañaba y él les daba un conciso informe de todas las novedades o actividades sospechosas del Dr. Espiráculo.

Sin demorarse más, el pingüino más alto comenzó a compartir sus observaciones con sus compañeros.

-Han pasado tres meses y catorce días desde que la memoria del Dr. Espiráculo fue borrada con el Mind Jacker. Su comportamiento malvado desapareció desde entonces y ha estado conviviendo con otros de su misma especie y viviendo de manera normal en este parque acuático…

-Okay, esa sería la introducción; la dices en cada uno de tus reportes. Pero ya ve al grano de una vez, -lo interrumpió Skipper con impaciencia. Kowalski frunció el ceño con recelo pero, obedeciendo, continuó.

-Para concluir, es improbable que el Dr. Espiráculo recupere su memoria; los efectos del Mind Jacker no han dado ninguna señal de estar desapareciendo aún. Parece que no tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos, al menos no por ahora.

-Veo que has estado haciendo un excelente trabajo, Kowalski, -sonrió el líder.

-Gracias, señor, -contestó el más alto inflando el pecho con orgullo.

-La próxima vez, sólo trata de hacerlo un poco más resumido, -le aconsejó.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta, señor, -dijo Kowalski agriamente, recogiendo sus papeles y utensilios. Una vez él y sus compañeros estuvieron preparados, preguntó:- ¿Nos vamos ahora?

-No tenemos nada más que hacer aquí. –Skipper contestó.- Pero te quiero aquí mañana a la misma hora, andando chicos.

Skipper y Rico saltaron enseguida del alto muro desde donde observaban la redonda piscina donde el Dr. Espiráculo nadaba, mezclándose con el resto de delfines normales. Era una piscina amplia, cubierta por media cúpula que asemejaba una cueva en la que los cetáceos podían refugiarse. Kowalski estaba por seguir a sus compañeros, cuando notó que el más joven de ellos no se había movido aún.

-¿Cabo? ¿No escuchaste que es hora de irnos? –le dijo con ligera curiosidad.- ¿Qué estás mirando tan fijamente?

-A Espiráculo, -murmuró Cabo. Ciertamente, sus ojos estaban fijos en el delfín del ojo biónico que nadaba con toda naturalidad. Kowalski enarcó una ceja, confundido.

-Y… ¿por qué?

-¿No lo ves, Kowalski? –Inquirió el menor, sin desviar la vista. Había una sonrisa extraña en su pico.- Todos los días vienes a vigilarlo, pero aún así, ¿no lo ves?

El científico permaneció en silencio por un momento, por una vez inseguro de sí mismo.

-No, -admitió sinceramente. Pensando que no había nada más que ver además de lo que ya había mencionado en su reporte.

-Oh, Kowalski, no puedes ver lo que realmente pasa por medio de todos esos reportes, -explicó finalmente Cabo con una risita.- Mira… la mirada en su… ojo. –Ahora, Cabo observaba con lástima a aquél que, en algún momento en el tiempo, había sido su enemigo. Pensando en cuan miserable sería desde que ellos le arrebataron su vida.

Cierto, él les había hecho mucho daño. Le había hecho lo mismo a Skipper y había intentando volverlos malvados. Era el mismo que les había tendido mil trampas y había intentado acabar con ellos durante un largo tiempo. Pero aún a pesar de todo, en el noble y bondadoso corazón del pequeño Cabo, no podía evitar sentir lástima por él.

Kowalski volvió a ver a Espiráculo. Nuevamente, intentando encontrar esa mirada de miseria que decía Cabo e intentando encontrar la compasión dentro de él que sentía su amigo por el desquiciado delfín. Se rindió en pocos segundos y volvió a comportarse con indiferencia en cuanto al genio malvado que tantas veces los había querido matar.

-¿Puedes verlo? –preguntó Cabo, con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos mientras volteaba a ver a Kowalski. Esto hizo preguntarse al intelectual, ¿qué era en realidad lo que Cabo intentaba tan intensamente que viera?

-No, -sentenció fríamente. Ese brillo en los ojos de Cabo desapareció y se encogió de hombros decepcionado.

-Tal vez algún día seas capaz de verlo, -murmuró con cierto fastidio, y suspiró como si cargara un gran peso en su espalda.

-¡Kowalski, Cabo! ¡Apúrense!

El teniente obedeció enseguida y tambien saltó del muro para reunirse con sus amigos. Cabo volvió a dudar y observó por otro par de minutos a Espiráculo, compartiendo con él algo parecido a una sonrisa cómplice, hasta que Skipper dio el segundo llamado, esta vez con más frustración. Y Cabo, consciente de que estaba agotando la paciencia de su líder, terminó por obedecer.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Había subido esta historia antes, creo que hace unos meses, pero la eliminé en cuestión de horas para rehacerla. Espero les haya interesado este primer capítulo y esperen el siguiente. Por favor dejen reviews :)**


	2. El Dardisparador K2000

_**Disclaimer: **_**The Penguins of Madagascar son propiedad de Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell, lo único que me pertenece de esta historia es el argumento.**

* * *

**El Dardisparador K2000**

Afuera, la temperatura empezaba a bajar. Incluso unos delicados copos de nieve caían del cielo dentro del hábitat de Skipper, Kowalski, Rico y Cabo. Ellos, a pesar de ser pingüinos y que sus cuerpos, naturaleza y anatomía estuvieran hechos para resistir temperaturas bajo cero, no eran amantes del frío. Y preferían estar refugiados dentro de su cuartel. Jugando ajedrez, viendo televisión y bebiendo café. O en el caso del científico del equipo: trabajar en el laboratorio.

La puerta de dicho lugar se abrió de par en par de repente, haciendo que Skipper, Rico y Cabo levantaran la cabeza de sus actividades y se giraran a ver al pingüino más alto que salía glorioso de su santuario para colocarse frente a la vista de sus amigos.

Todos en el cuartel sabían, que cuando Kowalski hacía este tipo de apariciones, era porque tenía un nuevo invento que presentar ante el equipo.

-Caballeros, permítanme presentarles la más reciente adquisición a nuestro arsenal de armas, fabricada, por supuesto, por su servidor, -anunció el genio con gran orgullo, mientras sacaba el dichoso invento de detrás de su espalda y lo dejaba a la vista de sus compañeros.

-Les presento… ¡EL DARDISPARADOR K2000!

Hubo una pausa luego de que mencionó el nombre, mientras el trío admiraba con cierta maravilla moderada el arma creada por su científico. Y finalmente, vino la pregunta obligada.

-Perfecto, ¿y qué es?

Kowalski sonrió a su capitán, quien parecía escéptico de que un invento suyo funcionara para algo que no fuera hacer explotar cosas.

-Como anteriormente expliqué, es la más nueva adquisición a nuestro arsenal de armas, -explicó de nueva cuenta Kowalski. Acto seguido, colocó el arma sobre la mesa para que se alcanzara a apreciar mejor su estructura.- En términos más simples, es una pistola de dardos.

-Y supongo que los dardos contienen… -sondeó el capitán, mientras esta _peligrosa_ arma comenzaba a tocar su interés.

-Veneno, por supuesto. Creado por nadie más que por mí, combinando diferentes tipos de poderosos venenos y así, obteniendo como resultado el veneno más mortal de la historia -completó Kowalski. Los tres de más alto rango sonrieron maliciosamente, ansiosos por probar el _Dardisparador K2000 _en su primera víctima cuanto antes.

-Vean esto, -prosiguió Kowalski, haciéndole señas a los otros para que se acercaran más.- Aquí, en este compartimento, es donde se encuentra el veneno, reforzado con titanio para evitar cualquier fuga, -dijo, apuntando un largo y delgado tubo a un lado de la pistola.- Y aquí, -sacó el cartucho, que se encontraba en la culata- es donde se colocan los dardos que, como pueden ver, tienen el tamaño ideal para ser prácticos y manejables.

-Los dardos se cargan automáticamente al quitar el seguro del arma y, -colocó su aleta sobre el gatillo, pero sin presionar- al tirar del gatillo, los dardos viajan por el cañón, saliendo por la boquilla para asestar en el blanco que recibe una dosis mortal del veneno.

-Vaya, Kowalski, excelente trabajo. Parece que al fin construiste algo útil y letal. Si no explota en 24 horas, le daré el visto bueno, -repuso Skipper colocando una aleta sobre el hombro de su teniente, que sacó el pecho con orgullo.

-¡A probarlo! –rugió la voz ronca de Rico, que se echó el arma al hombro y se preparó a disparar contra la primer cosa viva que se atravesara en su camino.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Rico! –gritó Kowalski para detenerlo, le arrebató la pistola y se la llevó fuera de su alcance, para el desaliento del experto en armas.

Skipper, al ver como Kowalski protegía su arma con tanto recelo, enarcó una ceja con extrañeza.

-Dime, Kowalski. Ese veneno que inventaste… también inventaste un antídoto, ¿cierto? –le preguntó con suspicacia. El rostro de Kowalski empalideció. Pero acariciaba con gran devoción su súper arma.- KO-WALS-KI…

-Aún estoy trabajando en él. Fue muy complicado inventar este veneno, ¿sí? Podría tomarme meses crear un antídoto, -contestó Kowalski con obstinación, sin ver a los ojos a Skipper.

-Entonces, el _Dardisparador K2000 _es peligroso… para nosotros también, -observó Cabo, quien hasta entonces había guardado silencio para no ser parte del entusiasmo por un arma letal y ahora juntaba las puntas de sus aletas frente a su pecho con nerviosismo.

-Cabo tiene razón, Kowalski, -convino Skipper con sensatez.- Por mucho que me fascine esta grandiosa arma súper letal… atenta contra nuestra seguridad y nuestras vidas. Así que, hasta que no tengas ese antídoto para el veneno de esta arma listo, el _Dardisparador_ queda confiscado.

-¡Pero, Skipper…!

-¡Sin peros, Kowalski! –lo cortó tajantemente. Tenía una severa expresión que no daba lugar a objeciones.- El _Dardisparador K2000 _se quedará en el laboratorio, y no se hará uso de él en ninguna misión de ningún nivel hasta que me muestres ese antídoto. ¿Quedó claro?

No hubo respuesta. Kowalski había fruncido el ceño, con una mirada de rabia y amargura en los ojos. Skipper se aclaró la garganta, y repitió.

-¿Quedó claro, Kowalski?

Otra pausa llena de tensión. Los ojos de Rico y Cabo saltaban del capitán al teniente.

-Sí, señor, -aceptó finalmente Kowalski, con voz llena de indiferencia, pero con una pista de odio en ella. Skipper asintió con suficiencia y dio media vuelta, mientras Kowalski guardaba la pistola de armas dentro de su laboratorio, de donde no saldría _a menos_ que se cumpliera la condición que Skipper había puesto.

-Y te quiero mañana en el parque acuático de Coney Island, mantente atento a todos los movimientos de Espiráculo. Cabo te acompañará, -le informó Skipper sin voltearlo a ver, y salió del cuartel.

-Sí, señor, -contestó Kowalski dócilmente, aunque Skipper ya no podía escucharlo. Salió de su laboratorio y cerró la puerta lentamente con un suspiro, como si al cerrarla, también se desvanecieran todos sus sueños.

Estaba tan furioso por la posición que había tomado Skipper, que incluso pudo _no_ haber notado la sonrisa de felicidad que apareció en el rostro de Cabo cuando creyó que nadie lo miraba, justo después de que Skipper mencionó que acompañaría a Kowalski a vigilar al Dr. Espiráculo. Pero sí la notó. Aún así, la furia lo detuvo de tomarle importancia.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kowalski y Cabo viajaron en el subterráneo para llegar a Coney Island, y luego caminaron unos miles de metros para llegar al parque acuático. Cabo parecía lleno de energías, pues siempre iba delante de Kowalski por varios pasos, pero este último iba arrastrando los pies, con una mirada de pocos amigos en el rostro y cargando sus cosas perezosamente a los costados.

Caminaron por la orilla de la redonda piscina por un rato, observando a los delfines hasta que encontraron al que tenía el ojo biónico. Cabo saludó a unos cuantos de los cetáceos; fue cuando a Kowalski se le ocurrió, que Cabo tal vez estaba tan feliz sólo porque se había hecho amigo de unos delfines del parque.

-Voy a nadar un poco con los delfines, -dijo Cabo, luego se arrojó al agua y comenzó a imitar el estilo de nado de los delfines grácilmente.

-Como sea, -resopló Kowalski de mal humor.

El alto pingüino colocó la cámara, con la que siempre grababa sus bitácoras mientras vigilaba a Espiráculo, sobre el tripie. Oprimió el botón de encendido e, inmediatamente, la luz roja comenzó a parpadear. Retrocedió unos pasos, para que su imagen completa saliera a cuadro. Sin embargo, transcurrieron varios segundos y él no dijo palabra. Había un ceño fruncido en su rostro. Y su expresión se torcía con resentimiento.

-No puedo hacer esto, -suspiró cansinamente. Detrás de él, a pocos metros de distancia, los delfines del parque acuático en Coney Island y Cabo nadaban imperturbables por la presencia del pingüino. Kowalski los volteó a ver por encima de su hombro brevemente, y luego comenzó a hablar más bajo, pero con el mismo tono rencoroso.

-Estúpido Skipper... confiscando mi _Dardisparador K2000_… ¡sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que conciba ese antídoto! ¡Soy un genio! Podría invertir más tiempo en crearlo si no me enviara a hacer estas inútiles vigilancias sobre el Dr. Espiráculo. De hecho, pienso escribirle una extensa queja sobre esto, adjuntando una petición para poder ser removido de esta intransigente tarea.

A su espalda, escuchaba risas que iban subiendo de nivel y chapoteos, como si los delfines estuvieran jugando escandalosamente en el agua.

-Le he explicado miles de veces, respaldándome por la ciencia y usando simbologías tan sencillas que hasta Mort podría entender: ¡no tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos! La memoria de Espiráculo no está regresando, sin influencias externas que le den pistas de quien fue antes, es improbable que su memoria regrese en un largo tiempo.

-¡Es por eso que debería estar en mi laboratorio, trabajando en ese antídoto para que me deje utilizar mi fantástica pistola de dardos, en lugar de aquí, sólo…!

-¡NO! ¡Detente, detente! –lo interrumpió la voz de Cabo entre gorgoteos que lo hizo saltar. Se dio media vuelta y soltó un grito horrorizado al ver quien estaba allí: el delfín nariz de botella con un ojo biónico que había sido su némesis y de sus amigos por un largo tiempo… sonreía triunfalmente, y debajo de sus dos grandes aletas sumergía a Cabo bajo el agua.

-¡CABO! –gritó, y se arrojó al agua a socorrer a su amigo, la cámara quedó empapada por una ola de agua que levantó al saltar y, soltando chispas, se tambaleó hasta caer torpemente al piso. La grabación se detuvo.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews a Darknoyi, , marwalski, PrimePenguin, Taksuky Umi e InuFaiya, me han animado a seguir adelante. Es digno de mencionar que el fandom de POM -o al menos en español- ha decaído mucho en cuanto a popularidad, así que muchas historias (buenas o malas) son ignoradas.**

**Por cierto, una aclaración. Esta no es una historia gay y tampoco creo que vaya a haber romance ;)**


	3. Familia Nariz de Botella

_**Disclaimer:**_**The Penguins of Madagascar son propiedad de Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell, lo único que me pertenece de esta historia es el argumento.**

* * *

**Familia Nariz de Botella**

Kowalski tomó la chispeante y mojada cámara y la guardó de inmediato. No queriendo que esto quedara registrado en ningún tipo de evidencia, de hecho, pensaba destruir la cinta recién grabada apenas volvieran al zoológico. Sus plumas aun estaban empapadas y todavía no recuperaba el aliento. El delfín del ojo biónico y los otros lo observaban desde el borde de la piscina con una mezcla extrañeza, preocupación y recelo.

-Kowalski… -intentó decir Cabo, levantando una húmeda aleta con esperanzas de poder hablar con el teniente y poder aclarar las cosas.

-No digas nada, Cabo, -lo interrumpió abruptamente Kowalski, sin dejar de recolectar sus cosas a toda prisa.- No puedo creer tu comportamiento, ¿en qué estabas pensando cuando se te ocurrió…? –Se detuvo súbitamente y gruñó mientras meneaba la cabeza con decepción.- Esto definitivamente debería ser reportado a Skipper. Tienes suerte de que no lo haré.

Volvió a menear la cabeza lentamente. Estaba seguro de que las miradas de los delfines seguían sobre él, por ello no quería voltear y quería salir de allí lo más rápido posible, y tratar de olvidar la vergüenza que acababa de pasar.

_-¡CABO! –gritó Kowalski y se arrojó al agua a socorrer a su amigo. Literalmente atravesó como un torpedo la distancia que lo separaba del malvado delfín y de su amigo en apuros, y se abalanzó ferozmente sobre el primero con ágiles movimientos de combate.- ¡Quita tus sucias aletas de él!_

_El Doctor Espiráculo, ahora conocido como Flippy, comenzó a gemir patéticamente debajo de los golpes del pingüino y a mover sus aletas miserablemente en un intento de quitárselo de encima._

_-Detente, -ahora era él el que gritaba._

_-¡Kowalski, detente! –Cabo gritó también, pero él era demasiado listo como para saber que las palabras no detendrían un ataque de uno de sus compañeros de equipo y tuvo que arremeter contra el científico para pararlo. Se hundieron en el agua, peleando uno contra el otro, y Cabo arrastró a su teniente hasta la orilla de la piscina. A esas alturas, ya habían llamado la atención de todos los delfines._

_-¿Te has vuelto loco, Cabo? ¿Por qué me detienes? –le reclamó Kowalski, escupiendo agua. Cabo sostuvo sus aletas contra el piso y miró con preocupación sobre su hombro._

_-Kowalski, por favor, estás haciendo el ridículo._

_-¿El ridículo?_

_Cabo volvió a mirar varias veces por encima de su hombro y de nuevo hacia Kowalski, mientras éste se sentía cada vez más confundido mientras Cabo no soltaba sus aletas y los delfines no les quitaban los ojos de encima._

_-Sólo estábamos jugando, -explicó Cabo en voz baja e insegura, avergonzado.- Flippy y yo nos hemos convertido en algo cercano a… amigos, creo._

_Ahora, los ojos de Kowalski crecieron con impacto. Vio primero a Cabo, y luego a Flippy. Y de nuevo a Cabo, preguntándose si se había vuelto loco._

Kowalski gruñó, recordando el momento con embarazo. Sacó su libreta y se puso a hacer anotaciones de última hora antes de partir.

-Kowalski, por favor, déjame explicarte, -intentó de nuevo Cabo, puso una aleta sobre su hombro pero Kowalski la sacudió groseramente sin dejar de escribir.

-¿Todo está bien? –Inquirió con amabilidad aquél que alguna vez había sido conocido por Espiráculo, acercándose más al par de pingüinos.- Han estado actuando algo raro.

El alto pingüino se encogió de hombros, queriendo ocultar sus anotaciones del delfín.

-No se supone que tú y yo entablemos conversación bajo ninguna circunstancia, -le informó Kowalski con indiferencia, no apartaba la vista de su portapapeles para ver al nariz de botella.- Vuelve a tus actividades normales.

Espiráculo abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero una femenina voz se le adelantó.

-Flippy, cariño, -lo llamó. Kowalski miró por encima de su hombro y alcanzó a ver a una hembra sonreírle a Espiráculo, cuyo rostro pareció iluminarse al verla venir. Cabo también sonrió.

Interesado, Kowalski siguió mirando con disimulo, aunque sin detener el golpeteo de su lápiz contra el papel. La hembra venía junto con una cría, un pequeño machito que parecía tímido a simple vista.

-Hola, cariño, -la saludó de vuelta Flippy. Kowalski enarcó una ceja; fue cuando su lápiz se detuvo por completo, lo último que esperaba escuchar era a su enemigo llamar a una hembra…

-Hola, papá, -dijo con alegría el delfín más pequeño, que tan sólo debía ser un bebé. Los ojos de Kowalski se abrieron con asombro e incredulidad. Y el lápiz se resbaló de su aleta hasta el piso, donde el ruido del impacto hizo eco dentro de la cabeza de Kowalski.

-Hola, hijo.

Error. _Eso_ era lo último que esperaba escuchar.

-¿No es lindo, Kowalski? –comentó Cabo, viendo con ternura como Flippy y su pareja acariciaban sus mejillas una contra otra cariñosamente. Escuchó un sonido sordo a su espalda y se giró para ver.- ¡KOWALSKI! –gritó al ver que su compañero se había desmayado, posiblemente de la impresión, y caído a pocos centímetros de su lápiz, y esta vez le tocó a él correr para socorrerlo.

* * *

Kowalski yacía sobre el concreto, inhalando y exhalando dentro de una bolsa de papel. Era suficientemente impactante saber que Cabo había estado compartiendo una amistad en secreto con Espiráculo, pero saber que éste había formado una familia era demasiado en un solo día, tanto que se había desmayado.

No entendía cómo es que nada de esto figuraba en sus reportes. Repentinamente vinieron a su cabeza recuerdos de lo que había estado haciendo estos últimos cuatro meses durante sus vigilancias, ¿no lo había estado haciendo bien? El primer mes acudió al parque acuático todos los días completamente solo, sus ojos nunca se separaron del delfín del ojo biónico. Se había tomado su trabajo con total seriedad.

Había sido el segundo mes que había comenzado a venir con compañía; Skipper quería que el resto del equipo se familiarizara con esta investigación especial sobre _El caso Espiráculo_. Como Rico se quejaba mucho por tener que venir, Cabo se había convertido en su compañero habitual. Por consiguiente, al tener ayuda, había dejado de prestar tanta atención durante sus vigilancias. Al pasar las semanas, había perdido interés en su trabajo, al punto de encontrarlo monótono y sin propósito. Y allí estaba. Mientras él les daba la espalda a los delfines para hacer anotación tras anotación en su libreta, Cabo se había hecho amigo de su peor enemigo, y éste se había conseguido una pareja y de alguna manera un hijo.

Estaba decepcionado de él mismo, pero estaba mucho más decepcionado de Cabo por haberle mantenido esto en secreto. Nisiquiera se lo había contado a Skipper.

-¿Estás mejor? –preguntó Flippy. Kowalski frunció el ceño indignado, ¡incluso su preocupación parecía genuina!

-¡HE DICHO: -volvió a inhalar aire en la bolsa y prosiguió- tú y yo no cruzaremos... hah, palabra, hah, bajo ninguna circunstancia!

-Tranquilo, Kowalski, sólo respira, -intervino Cabo, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo.

-¿Por qué tenías que hacer esto, Cabo? No se suponía que esto pasara. ¡Cabo, Cabo, Cabo! –lloriqueó Kowalski, cubriendo sus ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza. Arriesgó una mirada para ver a Flippy, que aun lo miraba a él con consternación. Luego volteó a ver a _su hijo_.- No hay forma de que ese sea _tu_ hijo, la gestación de un delfín dura doce meses, y sólo han pasado cuatro desde que…

Cabo le cubrió el pico rápidamente para evitar que le desvelara la verdad a su antiguo archienemigo. Kowalski balbuceó algo inentendible por debajo de las aletas de Cabo, pero el más joven le susurró en el oído para hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Kowalski, estuviste a punto de meter la pata.

-¿Yo? –susurró furiosamente Kowalski, cuando Cabo quitó las aletas de su pico. El joven le siseó para que permaneciera en silencio y se adelantó unos pasos para hablar con Flippy.- Le he contado a Kowalski un poco de esto y de lo otro, -le dijo. Para Kowalski, parecía que hablaba en clave pues no entendía lo que decía. Odiaba estar confundido, era algo que lo frustraba desde que había comenzado a hacer invenciones cuando era muy pequeño.- Por eso sabe lo de su hijo.

Flippy parecía confundido al principio pero asintió con comprensión. Cabo lo imitó y, luego de despedirse de él, empujó a Kowalski hasta la salida, prometiéndole que le explicaría todo en el camino en subterráneo de vuelta al zoológico. Cuando subieron al transporte, en la cabeza de Kowalski había tantas preguntas que no sabía por cuál comenzar.

-¿Cuándo comenzaste a tener trato con Espiráculo? –preguntó primero el científico.

-No estoy seguro, creo que a finales de Diciembre, -contestó Cabo, su tono era algo dudoso, pero Kowalski podía decir que no estaba mintiendo. El joven sólo tenía miedo de ser castigado por lo que había hecho.

-¿Y cómo pasó? –preguntó después.

-Bueno, ¿por dónde comienzo? –El recluta se quedó pensando unos momentos, manteniendo expectante a Kowalski hasta que encontró sus palabras.- Nunca me gustó la idea de que Skipper usara el Mind Jacker en Espiráculo… sé que él le hizo lo mismo a Skipper, pero aún así no me pareció bien hacerlo olvidar todo y abandonarlo en ese parque acuático. Quería hablar de esto con Skipper pero luego comenzaron estas vigilancias que te ordenó hacer, y supongo que al final me decidí no hacerlo porque me di cuenta de que sería inútil.

Kowalski no encontraba las respuestas que quería en esta historia que le estaba contando Cabo, pero por alguna razón no lo interrumpió ya que la parte que le interesaba estaba por llegar.

-Un día estabas grabando tus observaciones y yo estaba aburrido, y un pequeño delfín se acercó a mí, era Tony…

-¿Tony? –preguntó Kowalski, que no quería confundirse en ningún momento.

-Oh es cierto, Tony es el pequeño que viste que llamó a Flippy "papá". –Kowalski asintió amablemente, un poco desconcertado al oír a Cabo llamar "Flippy" a Espiráculo.- Como decía, él se acercó a mí y yo intenté hablar con él, ¡pero él se veía tan asustado! Incluso llamó a su papá llorando, ¡imagina mi sorpresa al enterarme de que Espiráculo era su papá!

Kowalski no tenía que imaginarlo. Sabía que él se había llevado una sorpresa más grande que Cabo, porque dudaba que éste se hubiera desmayado. Pero aun quedaba en el aire la duda de cómo el Doctor Espiráculo tenía un hijo, cuando era obvio que no podía haberlo engendrado él en este corto tiempo. Por suerte, Cabo enseguida explicó eso.

-Estaba muy impactado, pero mantuve la calma, -prosiguió Cabo. Fue cuando Kowalski se preguntó por qué no había ido a informarle inmediatamente.- Flippy se disculpó conmigo mientras su esposa consolaba a Tony, yo le dije que no podía hablar con él, pero él me preguntó por qué y luego preguntó que es lo que hacíamos allí todos los días.

-¡No debiste responder a ninguna de esas preguntas! ¡Debiste alejarte inmediatamente e informarme de lo que habías descubierto! –vociferó el pingüino más alto.

-¡N-No lo hice! –aclaró Cabo un poco intimidado, levantando ambas aletas frente a su cuerpo.- Y sí me alejé, pero no creí que fuera necesario decirte lo que había pasado.

-_No creí que fuera necesario decirte lo que había pasado_, -lo arremedó Kowalski en tono burlón y molesto. Luego bufó y volvió a guardar silencio para escuchar el resto.

-Kowalski, te juro que intenté no volver a hablarle, pero él continuó acercándose a mí. Creo que sentía curiosidad por nosotros. Y bueno, yo también lo sentía por él y por su familia, así que le dije que estábamos allí para hacer una investigación sobre los delfines narices de botella para que él aceptara contestarme unas preguntas a mí.

-¡Cabo! ¿Te das cuenta de que más o menos le dijiste lo que estábamos haciendo? –dijo el intelectual con desesperación.

-No le dije que estábamos allí específicamente por él, -se escudó Cabo, esperando que eso le restara culpa.- Pero escucha esto, Kowalski. Tony no es su hijo legítimo, su esposa ya lo tenía cuando se emparejaron, al parecer el verdadero padre de Tony murió haciendo el truco del aro de fuego cuando él aun no había nacido. Y bueno, eso es básicamente todo. Ya que ambos no teníamos secretos (o eso creía Flippy), nos hicimos amigos. Él es muy agradable en verdad.

Kowalski se quedó pensando en todo cuando Cabo paró de hablar. Tenía un ceño fruncido pensativo en la frente. Miró de reojo su portapapeles sobre el asiento del subterráneo, en medio de él y Cabo. Había transcurrido más de un mes desde finales de Diciembre, la fecha en la que Cabo decía que su amistad con Espiráculo había comenzado, y antes de este día, en sus anotaciones no aparecía nada sobre la familia del antiguo villano.

Sus anotaciones sólo relataban la rutina del delfín, al menos del primer mes. Luego eran sólo horas de llegada y horas de salida, algunos garabatos de la apariencia del delfín a medida que pasaba el tiempo, y más cosas que no parecían relevantes. Comparado con sus anotaciones, los descubrimientos de Cabo eran gigantes.

-Y dime, Cabo, ¿cuánto tiempo planeabas mantener esto en secreto del equipo? –le preguntó en un tono disciplinario. El más joven se encogió de hombros claramente apenado.

-No lo sé, -dijo en voz baja, juntando una y otra vez las puntas de sus aletas.- ¿Hasta sus lechos de muerte?

-¡CABO!

-Lo siento, ¿sí? Creí que te darías cuenta, pero no lo hiciste. Y no quería que tú y Skipper le arruinaran esto a Flippy, así que guardé silencio. Creí que las vigilancias terminarían pronto, cuando Skipper se diera cuenta de que Flippy ya no era una amenaza para nosotros, así que nunca tendría que decirles la verdad.

Kowalski gruñó; el subterráneo se había detenido y las puertas corredizas se abrieron para dejar a los pasajeros salir o entrar, habían llegado a su parada. Tomó sus cosas entre sus aletas y bajó de un salto del asiento que compartía con Cabo. Caminó difusamente fuera del tren, las puertas se cerraron detrás de él y su compañero.

-Entonces, ¿le dirás a Skipper? –preguntó Cabo con temor.

Kowalski pensó en esto. No tenía pensado decirle a Skipper que Cabo había estado teniendo trato con Espiráculo para no meter al más joven en problemas, pero el resto era totalmente diferente. Ésta era información que le concernía a todo el equipo, pero si se lo decía a Skipper, entonces sabría que Cabo había estado guardando secretos, e igualmente lo metería en problemas.

-No, no se lo diré, -contestó con derrota el científico, mirando al suelo. El rostro de Cabo resplandeció con una sonrisa y le dio un gran abrazo a Kowalski.

-Gracias, Kowalski, -le dijo cuando se separó de él.- Ya lo verás, ¡estamos haciendo algo bueno!

El más alto suspiró, no muy seguro.

Al salir del zoológico, su mayor preocupación era que Skipper hubiese confiscado su pistola de dardos. Ahora, su mayor preocupación era ser relevado de su rango y llevado a corte marcial por mantener información crucial sobre el caso Espiráculo oculta de su oficial al mando.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**El nombre de Tony, el "hijo" de Espiráculo, tiene su origen en _Tonina_ que es otra forma de llamar a los delfines nariz de botella. Gracias por sus reviews. Ya tendré más tiempo libre, pero la verdad tengo muy poco escrito de esta historia, claro las ideas están ahí preparadas, pero no la inspiración. Veamos como sigue todo.**


	4. Principios de Febrero

_**Disclaimer:**_**The Penguins of Madagascar son propiedad de Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell, lo único que me pertenece de esta historia es el argumento.**

* * *

**Principios de Febrero**

Kowalski suspiró. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que le era imposible concentrarse en el invento que tenía en su mesa de trabajo. El Dardisparador K2000 estaba guardado junto con todas las armas, esperando que su creador terminara el antídoto para su veneno para poder ser utilizado. En otras circunstancias, estaría trabajando como loco para tenerlo listo cuanto antes, pero no después de lo que se había enterado ayer.

¿Cómo había vivido Cabo ocultando esta gran verdad del resto del equipo por todo un mes? El riesgo de ser descubierto era muy alto, y tenía mucho que perder si así ocurría.

-Oigan, ¿alguien ha visto mi lunacornio? –escuchó al susodicho pingüino preguntar detrás de la puerta cerrada de su laboratorio. Bajó la vista hacia su mesa de trabajo, donde estaba el objeto que el dulce pingüino buscaba.

-No lo he visto, -respondió Skipper con indiferencia. Kowalski escuchó como movía el ladrillo sobre el que estaba sentado para levantarse de la mesa.- Voy a ver qué está haciendo Kowalski.

Al escuchar lo último, fingió volver al trabajo y comenzó a manipular el destornillador sobre el chip de voz que había extraído del lunacornio. Al siguiente instante, Skipper abrió la puerta de su laboratorio y entró, cerrando ésta detrás de sí. El capitán avanzó en silencio con una sonrisa hasta su camarada y colocó una aleta sobre su espalda mientras le echaba un vistazo al proyecto en el que trabajaba.

-¿Qué tal va eso? –preguntó luego de un rato, Kowalski finalmente levantó la vista del chip de voz y dejó el destornillador descansando sobre la mesa, se subió los googles a la frente y volteó a ver al líder.

-Muy bien, señor, -contestó diligentemente mientras forzaba una sonrisa. Skipper también sonrió y asintió satisfecho, caminó de vuelta a la puerta con las aletas entrelazadas detrás de su espalda.

-Eso me agrada, soldado. Pero, ¿estará listo?

-No te preocupes, estará listo para el cumpleaños de Cabo en un mes. Le va a encantar, -dijo el alto pingüino, ahora luciendo una sonrisa legítima al pensar en el cumpleaños de su amigo que se aproximaba.

La sonrisa de Skipper se agrandó, también feliz. Se apoyó en la puerta, hasta que un pensamiento pasó por su cabeza y su sonrisa perdió algo de fuerza ante la mirada de Kowalski, y bajó la vista hacia él con una inexistente ceja enarcada.

-No va a explotar, ¿verdad? –le preguntó con desconfianza. Kowalski rodó los ojos, harto de que todos preguntaran eso de sus inventos.

-Sólo estoy haciendo algunos cambios menores, no son nada extremo. Por supuesto que no explotará, -contestó cruzando las aletas indignado. Skipper meneó la cabeza y rio por lo bajo.

-Oye, ¿y tú que le darás? –preguntó luego. Kowalski entornó los ojos y vio rápidamente el lunacornio sobre su mesa de trabajo, pensaba que él y Skipper compartirían el crédito por el regalo. Cierto, podría haber sido idea de Skipper hacerlo, pero era él el que estaba haciendo todo el trabajo.

-No lo sé, -respondió finalmente, sin querer discutir. Los ojos del capitán se abrieron con sorpresa.

-Deberías comenzar a pensar en eso, no falta mucho, -le aconsejó, y se dio media vuelta para salir por la puerta.- Yo habría preferido regalarle algo más letal, pero no creo que el niño lo aprecie.

El científico sonrió y asintió, aunque Skipper no pudo verlo pues en ese momento salió del laboratorio. Kowalski se giró sobre su silla hacia su mesa de trabajo, viendo con desilusión el lunacornio. Ahora tenía una preocupación más en que pensar: un regalo para Cabo, y todavía tenía que terminar el que Skipper le había encargado.

* * *

Kowalski caminó bostezando hasta una mochila que todas las noches dejaba descansando junto a la escalera. Todas las mañanas, desde hace casi cuatro meses, se levantaba antes incluso que Skipper y que el Sol, cuando el cuartel aun estaba envuelto en un tono negro ligeramente azulado, para ir a hacer sus vigilancias al parque acuático y volver antes de que el zoológico abriera.

Terminó de colgar la mochila alrededor de sus hombros y fue a despertar a Cabo, que de nuevo lo acompañaría. Una de las razones por las que a Rico nunca le había gustado ir con él era la temprana hora a la que debían partir.

Le dio unos cuantos golpecitos al joven en el hombro, y Cabo se despertó lentamente. Determinó que unos segundos serían suficientes para que se estirara y despertara por completo, y luego le hizo señas para que lo siguiera. Hicieron el mismo camino que Kowalski hacía todas las mañanas: a pie, por subterráneo, y luego a pie de nuevo. Al llegar al parque acuático, el estratega intentó actuar con normalidad. El día de ayer, se supone que había venido solo a hacer la vigilancia, pero en realidad había viajado en subterráneo hasta que llegó la hora de volver. Éste era su primer encuentro con Espiráculo desde que sabía que ahora tenía una familia.

Esta vez, Cabo corrió directamente hacia Flippy, sin importarle si Kowalski lo veía o no, porque ahora compartían un secreto. A medida que avanzó la mañana, el alto pingüino se encontró enfermo de ver a su compañero tratando con tanta amabilidad al delfín del ojo biónico. De manera que cuando era hora de irse, su estómago se sentía como una jauría de perros en plena lucha de territorios.

* * *

-Skipper, me temo que sería mejor si me retiro del caso Espiráculo definitivamente.

Skipper se giró para ver a su segundo al mando con ojos grandes de sorpresa. Esto no lo había visto venir.

-¿Razón? –Inquirió.

Kowalski se encogió de hombros con la cabeza baja, sin saber que decir. Pensó en lo que había dicho en frente de la cámara hace dos días, sobre la extensa queja para dejar de trabajar en el caso. Podría usar eso ahora.

-Es sólo que no encuentro las rigurosas vigilancias útiles por más tiempo, señor. Personalmente, este trabajo afecta mi rendimiento en el equipo, así como el de Cabo o el de Rico cuando me acompañan. Creo que es mejor para todos si archiváramos el caso y lo dejamos por la paz, señor.

Skipper lo escrutó de arriba a abajo suspicazmente, tratando de encontrar si había algo oculto detrás de las intenciones de Kowalski.

-Negativo, -terminó por decir, para el desaliento de Kowalski.- Sé perfectamente que sólo quieres librarte del trabajo para pasar más tiempo metido en el laboratorio y terminar el antídoto para el veneno de la pistola de dardos. Pero el trabajo está primero que los pasatiempos, soldado.

-Skipper, ¿al menos podrías considerarlo? –le suplicó Kowalski como última alternativa.

-Negativo, -repitió el líder, inamovible. El teniente volvió a bajar la cabeza y suspiró.

-Gracias, señor. Supongo.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**No se me ocurrió un mejor título para este capítulo, así que sólo puse las fechas por la que están los pingüinos durante el tiempo que se desarrolla la historia. El cumpleaños de Cabo vendría siendo a mediados de Marzo, tal vez de una fecha exacta más adelante.**


	5. Conociendo al Enemigo

_**Disclaimer:**_**The Penguins of Madagascar son propiedad de Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell, lo único que me pertenece de esta historia es el argumento.**

* * *

**Conociendo al Enemigo (más de lo necesario)**

Allí estaban una vez más, en el parque acuático de Coney Island, a la orilla del estanque de los delfines; Kowalski y Cabo, realizando su vigilancia diaria sobre el Doctor Espiráculo, el delfín que una vez había sido su más letal archienemigo y cuya amenaza habían erradicado (temporalmente, de acuerdo a Skipper) gracias a un artefacto inventado por el mismo delfín, el Mind Jacker, que había borrado primero la mente del capitán del equipo de pingüinos (que al final se las había arreglado para recuperar) y ahora la de Espiráculo, quien no había corrido con tanta suerte y llevaba cuatro meses creyendo que su nombre era Flippy y su trabajo era realizar el truco del aro de fuego para entretener a los humanos.

Recientemente, Kowalski había descubierto mediante a Cabo que, durante su estadía aquí, Flippy había conseguido una esposa y un hijo adoptivo: un pequeño cetáceo llamado Tony. Y como si eso no fuera suficientemente impactante, junto con la noticia estaba el hecho de que el mismo Cabo había entablado una amistad con Flippy.

Hasta ahora, ambas cosas eran un secreto que guardaban entre ellos dos.

Mientras Cabo nadaba con los delfines, Kowalski se encargaba de escribir notas de "interés" en su portapapeles, que desde hace una semana habían sido mentiras para cubrir lo que en realidad tomaba lugar cuando él y Cabo llegaban al parque acuático.

-Okay, Cabo. Ya es hora de irnos, -lo llamó el intelectual, guardando su equipo de vigilancia.- ¡Cabo!

El joven soldado no estaba en ningún lugar para ser visto, la piscina no era muy grande, y un pequeño pingüino entre unos cuantos delfines no debería ser difícil de notar. Tampoco Flippy estaba a la vista.

-¿Cabo? –intentó una vez más el estratega.

Transcurrieron varios segundos sin conseguir respuesta.

-Por aquí, Kowalski, -se escuchó finalmente la voz de Cabo desde algún lugar. Kowalski suspiró.

-¿Dónde exactamente es "aquí," Cabo? –preguntó irritado. En realidad no se les estaba haciendo tarde, nisiquiera era hora todavía de partir, pero hace mucho que no estaba ansioso de perder tanto tiempo allí.- Se está haciendo tarde, -mintió.

-Sólo ven aquí un segundo, -le pidió, de nuevo su voz escuchándose desde un lugar que Kowalski no identificaba.

-Ya te lo dije, no sé a qué lugar te refieres con "aquí," ¿dónde estás? –preguntó de nueva cuenta, comenzando a rodear la piscina en busca de Cabo, tan sólo guiándose por la voz de éste.- ¿Cabo?

-Aquí, -repitió una vez más el joven, aunque esta vez salió de una apertura en la pared que hasta entonces Kowalski no había notado y le sorprendió bastante descubrirla.

-¿Qué es eso? –inquirió Kowalski, acercándose un poco; la mitad de la piscina estaba cubierta por media cúpula, semejando a un domo, y la cueva de la que había emergido Cabo era cubierta por la sombra que esta cúpula proyectaba sobre parte de la piscina.

-¿Esto siempre ha estado aquí? –preguntó Kowalski, acercándose.

-Es la primera vez que lo veo también, -confesó Cabo.- Es más impresionante por dentro de lo que es por fuera. Ven.

-¿Quieres que entre allí? –Tal idea no le inspiraba confianza al intelectual, pero Cabo ya había pasado por la apertura y lo seguía alentando a que lo siguiera. Kowalski gruñó en voz baja y se introdujo por la estrecha apertura, aunque bien un delfín podría perfectamente pasar a través de ella. Sin embargo el lugar resultaba muy húmedo para cualquier animal.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? –se quejó.

-Esta es como la casa de Flippy, -contestó Cabo, que sonaba muy contento. Por otro lado, Kowalski se detuvo en seco al escucharlo.

-¿Flippy? Querrás decir… Espiráculo, -bajó la voz al decir el nombre, sabía que el delfín del ojo biónico debía estar ahí dentro y no quería que lo escuchara.- Debemos salir de aquí en este instante.

-¿Cabo? ¿Estás aquí? –Había hablado demasiado tarde, ese era Espiráculo, y con la tenue luz que llegaba al interior de la cueva, podía ver su figura y las de su esposa e hijastro (cuyo nombre no recordaba ahora) acercándose a ellos.

No se acostumbraba a ver la sonrisa de Espiráculo, no sin sospechar que ocultaba algún motivo siniestro. Pero la sonrisa que Flippy ofrecía parecía sincera, como si sonriera sólo por el simple placer de sonreír y ser feliz. A Kowalski le perturbaba.

-Disculpa, ahora mismo se me escapa tu nombre, sé que lleva una K. –Las palabras del nariz de botella evitaron que siguiera contemplando su sonrisa que despertaba tantos viejos recuerdos en su memoria y le prestara atención a lo que decía.

Frunció el ceño, negándose a responder una pregunta que viniera de su archienemigo.

-Es Kowalski, -intervino rápida e inteligentemente Cabo, antes de que la antipatía del científico fuera notada.- Kowalski, este es Flippy. No los había presentado formalmente.

-Ustedes tienen nombres un poco raros, ¿no? –comentó Espiráculo; Cabo sólo sonrió cortésmente.

-¿Qué es este lugar? –se animó a preguntar Kowalski, dirigiéndose por primera vez al delfín.

-Te lo dije, Kowalski, es el hogar de Flippy, -repitió Cabo. Sabía que su compañero sólo quería "sacarle" información al nariz de botella, y no estaba seguro de cuantas preguntas podría hacer antes de que Espiráculo comenzara a sospechar algo. Incluso él, que había sido el primero en establecer contacto con Flippy en primer lugar, se aseguraba de no meter la pata y mencionar algo inadecuado que pudiera echarlo todo a perder.

El mencionado Flippy sonrió, y tocó las paredes de la húmeda cueva con una mirada indescifrable en su rostro. Fue entonces que Kowalski supo que estaba pensando en algo, por un instante fugaz, temió que estuviera recordando algo de su pasado, que su memoria estuviera volviendo. Sabía que no debía interactuar con él, y tampoco Cabo debió hacerlo.

¿Cuántas veces habían hablado en el pasado? Aunque sólo fuera por medio de amenazas de muerte o enfrentamientos. Los pingüinos y Espiráculo habían compartido muchos recuerdos, sería normal que volver a ver a uno de ellos o escuchar a unos de ellos despertara un sentimiento de familiaridad.

-Lo construí yo mismo, -comentó Flippy, lo que relajó un poco al pingüino más alto. La amenaza seguía baja, por ahora.- Quería algo especial para mi familia, así que un buen día vi una grieta en la pared, fue sólo cuestión de hacerla más grande hasta que esto quedó construido.

-No es muy grande, lo sé. Y la verdad, tenía otra cosa en mente al pensar en algo especial.

-¿Qué clase de cosa? –lo presionó Kowalski.

Flippy se encogió de hombros por un minuto. Detrás de él, el pequeño nariz de botella se ocultaba con timidez. Y su pareja sólo mantenía una mirada estoica en su rostro mientras veía al delfín del ojo biónico.

-Bueno, supongo que ustedes entenderán. Por lo que veo, van y vienen de un lado a otro como les place, y… ¿quién quiere vivir en cautiverio toda su vida? En especial cuando se tiene una familia.

Flippy sonrió junto a su pareja e hijo. Cabo sonrió también. Kowalski frunció el ceño con recelo.

* * *

El camino en subterráneo de regreso a Central Park transcurrió en silencio. Kowalski lo pasó pensando en lo que había sucedido en el parque acuático. No sabía si había algo de qué preocuparse; en caso de haber algún indicio de que Espiráculo estaba recuperando la memoria, sabía que debía comunicárselo inmediatamente a su capitán, pero lo cierto era que a este punto no estaba seguro de nada.

A Cabo no parecía preocuparle el hecho de que Espiráculo estuviera interesado en vivir en libertad. Y tal vez eso significaba que en realidad no había nada de qué preocuparse. El nariz de botella no había mencionado nada acerca de querer dejar el cautiverio por causas personales.

¿El doctor Espiráculo realmente había cambiado? Era la pregunta que pasaba por la mente de Kowalski una y otra vez.

Era el amor que parecía tener por esa familia que ahora llamaba suya lo que lo hacía dudar de las intenciones de Espiráculo, hacerlo creer que podía ser posible que el delfín pudiera ser feliz, sin que ellos lo molestaran a él, ni él a ellos. Nada de planes malvados ni batallas a muerte. Sólo podrían seguir caminos separados que no volvieran a cruzarse nunca más..

Y se dio cuenta, que tal vez finalmente estaba viendo lo que durante el último reporte mensual Cabo le había preguntado si podía ver.

_-Mira… la mirada en su… ojo. ¿Puedes verlo?_

_-No._

_-Tal vez algún día seas capaz de verlo._

Ahora entendía, lo que quería que viera en la mirada de Espiráculo… No, de _Flippy_, era la tristeza que estaba experimentando. La conversación de hoy había sido planeada por el buen Cabo con este fin. Y había funcionado.

-No eres tan inocente como te muestras, Cabo, -dijo Kowalski, siendo ese su primer comentario desde que habían subido al vagón.

Cabo sonrió algo apenado en la dirección de su teniente. Kowalski le correspondió y meneó la cabeza. Necesitaba pensar más sobre esto.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**See, lamento la tardanza, como dos meses, ¿cierto? Espero aun haya algún interesado en esta historia y seguir contando con su apoyo. Gracias, y a partir de los siguientes capítulos, la trama se empezará a poner interesante (espero que opinen igual).**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	6. Más trabajo que hacer

_**Disclaimer:**_**The Penguins of Madagascar son propiedad de Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell, lo único que me pertenece de esta historia es el argumento.**

* * *

**Más trabajo que hacer**

El rey Julien estaba aburrido.

Y normalmente eso era problemas para todos.

-Ah, Maurice, ¡tu rey está aburrido! –se quejó el lémur desde encima de su trono. Su mano derecha no se molestó en contestarle. Al poco rato, una sonrisa afloró en la boca de Julien.- ¡Ya sé! Voy a molestar a los pingüinos; eso sí es divertido.

Fue entonces que Maurice no pudo seguir callado. –Vamos, su majestad. Usted no quiere hacer eso. ¿No tuvo suficiente con la última vez? Que lo echaron de su hábitat usando uno de los inventos de Kowalski.

Julien sólo gruñó, y de nuevo se dejó caer sobre su trono.

-Estoy aburrido, -se quejó de nuevo.- Mort, ven aquí. Así puedo patearte. ¡Y rápido!

-¡Siii! ¡El rey Julien me pateará! –celebró Mort, como si ese fuera un gran honor. Con toda la felicidad del mundo, corrió hasta su rey y se dejó patear una y otra vez hasta que fue arrojado fuera del hábitat de los lémures, y aterrizó en el hábitat de Marlene. Quien más tarde lo devolvería, molesta por la despreciable actitud de Julien.

* * *

Kowalski estaba en su laboratorio; las mesas a su alrededor estaban llenas con inventos antiguos o sin terminar, herramientas, material de química y planos que apenas dejaban espacio para colocar algo más. Sin embargo, el científico había encontrado un lugar donde trabajar.

Esta vez, su atención y conocimientos estaban totalmente puestos en la creación del antídoto para el veneno de su infame pistola de dardos. El lunacornio modificado para el cumpleaños de Cabo habiendo sido puesto de lado por esta ocasión. Dados los eventos recientes, no había progresado mucho.

No tenía un sujeto de pruebas, así que no había mucho que pudiera hacer para verificar sus resultados. Pero por ahora no tenía nada concreto, así que no tenía de que preocuparse aún; una vez llegados al punto donde necesitara realizar pruebas, ya buscaría una solución.

Cada avance que realizaba, lo anotaba en su portapapeles; sólo había llenado dos hojas hasta el momento. Incluso él mismo debía admitir que estaba avanzando terriblemente lento. Sabía que esto era debido a muchos factores, pero sólo le interesaba culpar a su capitán y su inamovible posición en cuanto a ponerle fin a las vigilancias sobre el Doctor Espiráculo.

-Veamos, si mezclamos esto… -Vertió un líquido dentro del matraz donde preparaba la fórmula para el antídoto, siempre temiendo que explotara. La sustancia burbujeó violentamente, pero nisiquiera derramó una gota fuera del matraz. Kowalski suspiró aliviado.

-Bien. –Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, luego anotó el resultado en su fiel portapapeles.

* * *

Skipper también tenía un duro día de trabajo. Sellaba sobres, llenaba formularios, firmaba documentos, pegaba estampillas. Parecía estar haciendo los preparativos para enviar un paquete a algún destino.

-Aquí está tu café, Skipper. Tal como te gusta, con la cola de pescado saliendo por el borde de la taza, -vino la voz contenta de Cabo, mientras extendía las aletas para darle la taza a su capitán. Skipper la recibió y le sonrió brevemente a su cadete en agradecimiento para rápidamente volver al trabajo.

-Disculpa, Skipper, ¿te puedo preguntar qué estás haciendo? –Cabo no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta. El entrenamiento de hoy había sido acortado por órdenes directas de Skipper, y ésta parecía ser la causa. Desde la mañana había estado sentado a la mesa haciendo esto.

-Estoy llenando reportes del equipo, Cabo, -le contestó sencillamente. Luego sonrió, como si se estuviera preparando para hacer una broma.- No te preocupes, puse unas muy buenas cosas sobre ti.

Cabo le devolvió la sonrisa. –Vaya, gracias, Skipper. Pero, ¿por qué lo haces?

-Porque creo que has estado muy bien en las misiones.

-No. Me refiero a por qué llenas los reportes ahora. ¿No podía esperar hasta que acabáramos el entrenamiento?

-Bueno, usualmente sí podría. Pero, extrañamente, estuve posponiéndolo durante las últimas semanas. Y cuando miré hoy el calendario, resulta que hoy es la fecha de entrega. Si no los termino, los generales patearán mi trasero.

Cabo rió un poco por la elección de palabras de su líder.

-¿Realmente son tan importantes esos reportes? –Inquirió el joven, más que nada escéptico. Pero Skipper frunció el ceño seriamente.

-¿En dónde has estado viviendo estos dos años, Cabo? El que todavía estés en este equipo, se debe a estos reportes que hago cada mes. Los generales quieren asegurarse de que cada elemento en cada unidad esté haciendo su trabajo correctamente. Si ellos no lo consideran así, te echarían a la calle en menos de lo que un pingüino es digerido por una foca leopardo.

-De hecho, eso no es tan rápido, -comentó Cabo, pero la mirada de hielo que le dirigió su capitán lo hizo callar.

-Sólo cruza los dedos que no tienes, Cabo. Y esperemos que así los generales no encuentren nada malo con el equipo como han estado haciendo estos dos años.

-¡Muy bien, Skipper! –exclamó el joven, haciendo un saludo militar. El capitán asintió, guiñándole un ojo, y volvió a su trabajo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Un capítulo rápido, sólo para volver a las andadas, porque en serio quiero terminar esta historia. ¿Por qué? Bueno, he estado viendo alguno de los episodios que están próximos a emitirse de POM, y al parecer, en "The Penguin who Loved me" volverá a aparecer el Dr. Espiráculo (así como Doris :o).**

**Y debido a eso, mi historia seguramente contradirá todo lo que ocurra en ese episodio, que aun no se sabe cuándo será emitido. Así que quiero terminarla antes de entonces, para no seguir trabajando en ella sabiendo que todo lo que estoy escribiendo no tiene NINGÚN sentido ya que el mismo show ya ha dado una versión de lo que ocurrió con Espiráculo.**

**Me estaré enfocando en esta historia, tal vez dejando algo de lado la otra de "Salvando a un Soldado;" lo que es una lástima, porque es la que me tiene más entusiasmada por ahora. Aun así, subiré un capítulo de ella más tarde.**

**Así que puede que incluso esté actualizando esta historia una vez por semana. Esperemos que se pueda. Y perdón por esta nota final tan extensa.**


	7. Soldado Indisciplinado

_**Disclaimer:**_**The Penguins of Madagascar son propiedad de Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell, lo único que me pertenece de esta historia es el argumento.**

* * *

**Soldado Indisciplinado**

El Cuartel General era conocido por su pronta respuesta. Unos días después de que Skipper enviara los reportes del equipo, el los generales ya le habían enviado respuesta. Normalmente, al recibir esta correspondencia, Skipper se sentaba a la mesa y pasaba la tarde inspeccionando las reacciones de sus jefes ante el desempeño que había tenido su equipo.

Esta vez era diferente. Kowalski, Rico y Cabo habían sido llamados. Estaban alineados frente a su líder, que sostenía la correspondencia en sus aletas.

-En vista de que en esta ocasión la respuesta de los generales ante los reportes del equipo que entregué ha arrojado un resultado_ligeramente_ diferente del que esperaba, creo que es algo que debo comunicarles, muchachos –dijo Skipper y empezó a "leer" de una hoja lo que sus supervisores habían "escrito." Se detuvo en frente de Cabo.

-Cabo, los generales encontraron excepcional tu adorabilidad y desempeño en las misiones. Endulcé un poco los acontecimientos en esa misión que dirigiste en la fábrica de winkies, y creen que tienes un gran futuro como capitán. Te calificaron como "un niño prodigio."

-Es un honor –respondió Cabo con una sonrisa avergonzada. Nunca iba a acostumbrarse a los halagos. Skipper le devolvió la sonrisa y caminó hacia el pingüino junto a Cabo: Rico.

-Rico, los generales han encontrado la cantidad de explosiones con las que has mandado a volar a varios de nuestros enemigos sorprendentemente fascinantes. ¡Admiran tu entusiasmo!

-¡Woooojoo! –Festejó el pingüino del mohawk con un alarido. Cabo tuvo que cubrirse los oídos. Por último, Skipper se colocó frente al último de sus soldados.

La sonrisa ya no estaba en su rostro. A Kowalski no le extrañó, hace mucho tiempo se había resignado a ser el menos favorito de Skipper. Nada dentro de él hacía que el corazón de su capitán se ablandara, ni lo hacía sentir extremadamente orgulloso.

-Kowalski –hizo una larga pausa, sin quitar la mirada de su teniente.- Los generales te han calificado como un soldado indisciplinado.

-¿QUÉ? –Exclamó el científico. A continuación, Skipper comenzó a recitar una lista de sus inventos que habían salido mal.

-La máquina de furros que casi ocasiona la destrucción del planeta; los nanitos cuyo protocolo casi nos destruye; el frescurizador que me convirtió en bebé; tu monstruo cuajito que casi sobrepobla el mundo. ¿Debo continuar?

Kowalski bajó la mirada. –Sólo recuerdan las cosas malas –masculló.

-Los generales han acordado en que esta racha de inventos peligrosos se ha salido de control. Al no detenerte, has sido encontrado como un soldado indisciplinado.

-Déjame ver si entiendo; yo soy indisciplinado por crear unos cuantos inventos que amenazan la paz mundial, ¿y a Rico lo elogian por hacer explotar cosas? ¿Aunque su piromanía sea peligrosa para nosotros también? –Kowalski no daba crédito a lo que los generales habían dictado.

Cabo intervino para tranquilizar a su amigo e interceder por él ante Skipper.

-Skipper, ¿no crees que estás exagerando un poquito? ¡Muchas de las invenciones de Kowalski nos han ayudado también! –Señaló con optimismo. Kowalski movió la cabeza de arriba abajo para asentir.

-Concuerdo, y los generales también, Cabo –dijo Skipper.- Pero me han señalado que son más las que nos han perjudicado, así que…. Ese es el veredicto final, Kowalski.

Guardaron silencio. Ni siquiera Rico sentía ganas de burlarse de su compañero.

-De acuerdo, "soy" indisciplinado. ¿Y eso qué? ¿Qué va a pasar? –preguntó Kowalski. Si no había consecuencias, juraba que iba a odiar a Skipper por el resto de su vida. Significaría que le había dicho que era indisciplinado sólo para echárselo en cara.

-Tendrás que asistir a cursos disciplinarios durante tres semanas –contestó el capitán sin rodeos.- Serán impartidos aquí cerca de Manhattan a las 1800 horas. De lunes a viernes.

-¡Oh vamos! Eso es demasiado –se quejó el pingüino más alto. Skipper se mostró inamovible, aunque no era que él pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Una vez que el Cuartel General dictaba órdenes, éstas eran inapelables.

-Esa es la orden. No te sientas mal, tendrás el honor de conocer a altos rangos de la militarizada pingüinesca, ellos impartirán los cursos.

Kowalski se hundió en su lugar. ¿Se suponía que eso debía subirle el ánimo?

-El primer curso es mañana –sentenció Skipper. Con eso, dio por terminada la sesión y se dio media vuelta para irse.

-Espera –Kowalski lo detuvo.- ¿Eso significa que ya no tendré que hacer las vigilancias por las mañanas sobre Espiráculo? –Tal vez había algo bueno que pudiera sacar de esto.

Skipper miró sobre su hombro a su teniente con el ceño fruncido. –Creí que ya habíamos discutido esto, soldado –gruñó.- Esto no cambia nada. Una cosa son las órdenes que yo te doy, y otra son las órdenes que te da el cuartel general. Si los cursos fueran impartidos durante las horas de las vigilancias, las cancelaría. Pero no es así.

-Seguirás haciendo las vigilancias en la mañana y por las tardes irás a los cursos. Caso cerrado. –Era su última palabra, y Kowalski lo sabía. No tenía caso insistir.

-Skipper, yo podría hacer las vigilancias por Kowalski –sugirió Cabo, intentando ayudar a su amigo.

-Negativo, Cabo –dictó una vez más Skipper. El científico había guardado una pequeña esperanza cuando Cabo hizo su ofrecimiento, pero en el fondo lo sabía: Skipper permanecería inamovible, como siempre.

* * *

Kowalski estaba sentado en el borde de la piscina en el parque acuático de Coney Island. Su portapapeles estaba en su regazo y el lápiz en una de sus aletas, pero no tenía ganas de utilizarlos. Sólo los observaba fijamente, pensando en cuantas molestias se habían presentado en su vida en los últimos días.

El sol que iluminaba su forma fue cubierto por la figura de un pingüino más bajo y gordito que él. Subió ligeramente la vista para ver que era Cabo. Fingió estar haciendo anotaciones, aunque su compañero ya había visto que estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

-¿No deberías estar jugando con tu amiguito Flippy y su _hermosa_ familia? –Masculló el ave más alta. Cabo se sentó a su lado sin mediar palabra.

-No creo que hoy esté de humor –respondió al fin el más joven.

Kowalski detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, viendo que no engañaba a nadie. Y echó una mirada por encima de su hombro. El delfín del ojo biónico flotaba en el agua como un globo, dejándose llevar por la inexistente corriente. Su familia postiza no muy lejos de él. No sabía qué lo tenía en ese estado, pero se imaginó que él no se vería muy diferente a él.

-Ya somos dos –resopló el científico mirando al piso.- No puedo creer que Skipper crea que soy indisciplinado.

-Kowalski, ¡Skipper no te considera indisciplinado! Los generales no saben lo que dicen. Eres el pingüino más disciplinado que conozco –aseguró Cabo con una sonrisa afectuosa.

-Viniendo de ti, significa mucho –murmuró con sarcasmo el estratega rodando los ojos. Cabo no se lo tomó a pecho.

-¿Ya sabes dónde serán los cursos?

-Brooklyn –contestó a secas Kowalski.

-Whao, no es tan cerca, ¿eh? ¿Tendrás que ir a Brooklyn cinco días a la semana por las próximas tres semanas?

Kowalski asintió con el ceño fruncido. Ya estaba pensando en lo horribles que iban a ser las próximas tres semanas. El clima no iba a hacérselo nada fácil, ayer había empezado a nevar y durante las noches el frío sólo se acrecentaba. Además, sólo una parte del camino lo haría en subterráneo, el resto del viaje tendría que ser a pie.

-Esto apesta. –Con eso, los dos pingüinos se pusieron de pie y dieron por terminada la vigilancia.

* * *

La nieve sólo hacía el camino de Kowalski más duro.

Skipper le había dicho que en verdad era afortunado; ésta era una oportunidad única en la vida de aprender de los mejores pingüinos de elite, y tenía mucha suerte de que el curso se estuviera llevando a cabo en Manhattan. Él sólo tenía que recorrer unos miles de kilómetros para asistir, mientras que otros pingüinos viajaban desde otros países sólo para tener oportunidad de verlos.

Pero mientras caminaba por el desigual camino, siendo cubierto por los copos de nieve que le congelaban las plumas, no se sentía muy afortunado.

Sabía que estos cursos sólo eran planeados para soldados con mal comportamiento. El hecho de que los impartieran comandos de alto prestigio era sólo para disfrazar el hecho anterior.

De acuerdo a las instrucciones que le había dado su capitán, debía bajarse en la parada a Coney Island, bajo ninguna circunstancia en Brooklyn directamente. Al parecer tenía algo que ver con una estúpida regla de los generales para que esto se mantuviera en absoluto secretismo. Los cursos serían impartidos en un zoológico de baja reputación en esa misma ciudad.

Gruñó mientras pensaba que nunca llegaría, ya tenía los pies entumecidos.

Levantó la mirada del suelo y se encontró con una vista inusual. A pocos metros de él, en la nieve, había un animal tendido, arrastrándose. Un delfín… con un ojo biónico.

Por un momento se olvidó de todos sus problemas y el entumecimiento de sus pies y corrió hacia el delfín. -¡Espira…! ¡Flippy! –se corrigió rápidamente antes de meter la pata. Sin embargo, el delfín no respondió a su primer llamado.- ¡Flippy!

Llegó a su lado y tiró su libreta y lápiz en la nieve, sin importarles. Fue un momento raro y único en el que sólo le importaba ayudar al delfín. Se inclinó para ofrecerle ayuda, pero el delfín permaneció ajeno a su presencia y continuó luchando por avanzar a rastras por la nieve.

-¡Flippy, soy yo! ¡Kowalski! –Se preguntó fugazmente si lo recordaría, o si acaso decirle quien era ayudaría. No lo había tratado bien y posiblemente él era el que menos quería ver ahora… o en cualquier otro momento.

-¡Déjame solo! –exclamó Flippy. Moviéndose frenéticamente como un pez fuera del agua.

-¿Qué diablos intentas hacer? –Trató de sujetar sus aletas para inmovilizarlo, pero el tamaño superior del delfín y su fuerza se lo impidieron.

-¡Escapo a la libertad! Volveré por mi familia después.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Qué tan lejos crees que podrás llegar arrastrándote? –Intentó hacer contacto visual para entablar una plática racional, pero el delfín sólo seguía sacudiéndose de un lado a otro, hacia enfrente y hacia atrás.

-¡No me importa! –Gritó con más fuerza esta vez, finalmente deteniendo sus movimientos y mirando al pingüino directo a los ojos. Kowalski se quedó paralizado al ver la mirada en el único ojo funcional de Espiráculo y notar el brillo de tristeza en él. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles compartiendo miradas. Finalmente, el delfín dejó caer su cabeza sobre la nieve y gimió patéticamente.- No me importa…

El estratega dejó caer también su cabeza con pesadumbre. Calculó mentalmente el tiempo basándose en la hora a la que había salido del cuartel y cuánto había tomado el viaje en subterráneo. Al terminar de hacer los cálculos, simplemente se puso en pie y comenzó a ayudar al delfín a hacer lo mismo. O al menos a adoptar una posición en la que pudiera avanzar con menor dificultad.

Skipper le había dejado muy en claro todo lo relacionado con los cursos disciplinarios. Al final de las tres semanas, al capitán le enviarían un reporte de comportamiento del soldado que había asistido a los cursos. Este reporte incluiría una lista de asistencias.

A Kowalski no le importó.

Decidió ayudar a Flippy a volver al acuario.

**Continuará…**


	8. Sentimientos de Culpa

_**Disclaimer: **_**The Penguins of Madagascar son propiedad de Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell, lo único que me pertenece de esta historia es el argumento.**

* * *

**Sentimientos de culpa**

Skipper echó una rápida mirada a su reloj; 1932 horas. Aún no era tiempo de alarmarse, sin embargo, se levantó y subió la escalera hasta la escotilla. Al mover el plato a un lado, inmediatamente una onda de aire frío inundó el cuartel y Rico comenzó a quejarse, gritándole al capitán que cerrara la escotilla. Skipper sólo lo ignoró y asomó la cabeza por el agujero. Observó las cercanías de su hábitat, esperando que en cualquier momento apareciera el pingüino alto caminando en esta dirección.

Después de permanecer en guardia unos minutos en espera del pingüino, finalmente pudo divisarlo corriendo hacia aquí mientras luchaba contra la feroz tormenta de nieve, abrazando su portapapeles fuertemente contra su pecho. Skipper suspiró y bajó la vista al interior del cuartel.

-Aquí viene, -les dejó saber a los otros que enseguida se pusieron en acción. Viendo esto, Skipper volvió la vista hacia el pingüino que cada vez estaba más cerca.

Kowalski saltó la barandilla y aterrizó en el témpano de concreto, apenas librándose de caer en el agua por unos centímetros, y saltó al interior del cuartel sin notar a Skipper. Una vez dentro, el pingüino de cabeza plana se encargó de volver a colocar el plato en su sitio y bajar la escalera para reunirse con el científico tembloroso y cubierto de nieve.

-¡Por los calzones de Newton, hace mucho frío! –exclamó Kowalski, dejando su portapapeles a un lado y usando sus aletas en un débil intento por calentarse.

Rico se apresuró a envolver una abrigadora manta sobre sus hombros, gracias a lo cual Kowalski dejó de temblar un poco. Justo en ese momento, Cabo sacó una taza de chocolate caliente del horno que él mismo había preparado y se la entregó a Skipper, quien a su vez se la dio a Kowalski. El estratega sonrió y bebió un sorbo de la cálida bebida.

-Gracias, -les agradeció, sintiéndose un poco mejor gracias a sus amigos.

Skipper también sonrió y puso una aleta en la espalda de Kowalski.

-Es lo menos que podemos hacer. Y será así todos los días hasta que termines los cursos.

Kowalski rio con nerviosismo que intentó disfrazar tomando otro sorbo de chocolate. Lo hizo sentir culpable la mención de los cursos. Sus amigos se preocupaban de hacer esto porque estaba siendo obligado a asistir a cursos disciplinarios aún con este desagradable clima. Si supieran lo que en verdad había estado haciendo…

Se dio cuenta de cómo sus amigos intercambiaban miradas incómodas y luego como Skipper les hacía un asentimiento con la cabeza y Rico y Cabo le devolvían el gesto. Se preguntó que se traerían entre manos.

-Soldados, necesito que limpien la bodega en el nivel cinco –ordenó Skipper. Rico y Cabo hicieron un saludo militar y obedecieron órdenes. Un segundo después, el elevador secreto había emergido del piso y abría sus puertas para que los pingüinos entraran. Kowalski sacudió la manta de sus hombros para ir a cumplir las órdenes también, pero Skipper lo detuvo.

-Tú no, Kowalski. Necesito hablar contigo.

Kowalski se mostró nervioso al principio pero asintió. Dejó la taza de chocolate sobre la mesa mientras el elevador volvía a bajar ahora con los dos pingüinos dentro. Cuando esto ocurrió, Skipper caminó hasta su teniente, no muy seguro de cómo iniciar la conversación.

En esos segundos en los que su capitán estaba indeciso, Kowalski comenzó a asustarse de que de alguna forma se hubiera enterado de lo que en realidad había hecho esta noche durante el horario de los cursos.

-Lo siento, -dijo finalmente Skipper con un suspiro. Sus palabras dejaron a Kowalski atónito.

-¿Qué? –Creyó que tal vez había escuchado mal. Tal vez el frío le había afectado los oídos.

-Cabo me contó cómo te sentías luego de que te comunicara lo dicho en el reporte enviado por el cuartel general. Creo que te debo una disculpa, _tal vez_ no te di la noticia con el suficiente tacto y… sólo quiero que sepas que para mí no eres indisciplinado. Puedes ser un poco descuidado a veces; como cuando tus inventos explotan o tratan de matarnos…

-Sólo ve al grano, Skipper, -le pidió el más alto con ligera molestia.

-Claro. Puedes ser descuidado a veces, pero yo creo que tienes toda la disciplina que un teniente necesita, y si los generales no piensan igual, ¿a quién le importa? Nosotros lo sabemos y eso basta, ¿quedó claro?

Kowalski asintió débilmente con una sonrisa al intento por hacerlo sentir mejor de su líder. La culpa que sentía sólo se incrementó.

* * *

El elevador descendió hasta el nivel cinco y automáticamente las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver en su interior a Kowalski. El pingüino salió y observó a Rico y a Cabo sacudiendo el polvo de unos libros viejos de la bodega. Suspiró y caminó hacia ellos hasta que Cabo notó su presencia.

-Kowalski, ¿tú y Skipper terminaron de hablar? –preguntó el joven con una dulce voz. Kowalski sólo asintió con la cabeza baja, ahora mismo, tenía asuntos más importantes que discutir con la pequeña ave y para eso requería que Rico se retirara.

-Rico, Skipper me pidió que te dijera que quiere que organices nuestro arsenal de armas en orden de letalidad. –Sabía que ésta era la forma perfecta de convencer a Rico de irse sin levantar sospechas. Efectivamente, el pingüino maniaco asintió con felicidad sin hacer preguntas y entró al elevador corriendo a hacer la tarea.

Una vez que se aseguró que Rico se había ido, Kowalski volvió la vista hacia el pingüino más bajo. Éste se encogió de hombros.

-Perdona si te molestó que le dijera a Skipper de lo que platicamos hoy en el acuario, -comentó Cabo, suponiendo que era por eso que Kowalski había hecho que Rico se fuera.- Es sólo que te veías tan deprimido y pensé que…

-Está bien, -le aseguró Kowalski, moviendo una aleta en frente suyo para quitarle importancia al asunto.- Tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy serio.

Tan solo con escuchar el tono de voz del más inteligente, Cabo pudo hacerse una idea de la seriedad del asunto y le proporcionó al científico su total atención.

-Dime.

Kowalski se detuvo un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos.

-No asistí a los cursos hoy, -admitió. Cabo abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Kowalski, ¿estás loco? –Había un deje de molestia en su voz mientras regañaba a Kowalski.- Sé que no te gustaba la idea de ir a los cursos, pero debiste pensar…

-Espera, -le pidió Kowalski antes de que siguiera regañándolo.- La razón por la que no fui es de lo que en verdad quiero hablar.

Cabo frunció el ceño pero le concedió al pingüino silencio y se quedó callado para que pudiera hablar. Kowalski tomó un largo suspiro antes de decir lo siguiente, lo que en verdad sorprendería a su amigo.

-Mientras estaba en Coney Island, me encontré con el doctor Espiráculo, -le explicó con cuidado.

-Oh. –La reacción de Cabo era muy diferente a lo que Kowalski había esperado. Cuando lo vio sonreír, supo enseguida que, de alguna forma, no había entendido lo que le había dicho.- ¿Fuiste a verlo al acuario?

Kowalski se golpeó la frente con una aleta y gruñó.

-¡No! Quiero decir FUERA del acuario. Estaba caminando cuando de pronto lo vi tendido en la nieve, arrastrándose.

Ahora la expresión de Cabo cambió a una de desconcierto.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Lo ayudaste a volver al acuario?

-Sí, no iba a dejarlo ahí tirado. –Cabo suspiró con alivio.- Skipper enloquecería si supiera que Espiráculo salió del acuario. –Esta vez Cabo entornó los ojos y luego los rodó.

-Como sea pero, ¿por qué estaba fuera del acuario? No me digas que… -Antes de terminar su oración, se cubrió el pico con ambas aletas.- ¿Re-recuperó… su memoria?

-¡Cielos, NO! ¡Ni siquiera lo digas! –Las cosas ya eran demasiado complicadas, no quería pensar siquiera en cómo serían si Espiráculo comenzara a recuperar la memoria justo ahora. Por suerte, ese no era el caso.- Estaba tratando de escapar, pero no porque haya recuperado su memoria y quiera vengarse de nosotros.

-Entonces, ¿por qué?

Kowalski miró al suelo y se apartó un poco de Cabo, pensando en la breve conversación que había mantenido con el delfín al encontrarlo indefenso bajo la tormenta de nieve. Sus palabras en serio le habían llegado al corazón.

-Quería libertad, -respondió el genio con una voz significante.- No sólo para él, sino para su familia. Quería que su familia pudiera vivir felizmente en libertad, fuera del cautiverio.

Su voz se apagó débilmente y ya no pudo decir nada más. Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Detrás de él, Cabo se había entristecido ante lo escuchado y también había bajado la cabeza. Ambos pingüinos atrapados en sus pensamientos. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Kowalski volviera a hablar.

-No podía convencerlo de quedarse en el acuario. Le dije que no llegaría lejos y sólo conseguiría matarse en el camino, ¿y qué haría su familia entonces? Nada de lo que decía funcionaba.

Aquí hizo una pausa, pues lo que iba decir a continuación sobre lo que había hecho para hacerlo permanecer en el acuario estaba mal y él mismo lo sabía.

-Así que le dije que lo ayudaría a escapar. Sólo tenía que quedarse en el acuario y esperar un poco para que yo pudiera preparar todo y que él y su familia pudieran escapar fácilmente.

-¿L-le mentiste? –preguntó Cabo con decepción. Kowalski cerró los ojos con más fuerza.

-Tenía qué, -se excusó el otro pingüino, no muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Escuchó a su joven amigo suspirar detrás de él y nuevamente ambos se perdieron en sus pensamientos.

-Bueno… no tiene que ser una mentira, -comentó Cabo luego de un rato. Kowalski abrió los ojos, temiendo lo que el más joven estaba por sugerir, y se dio media vuelta. Cabo tenía una expresión pensativa y Kowalski sabía lo que estaba pensando.- Podemos ayudarlo _de verdad_ a escapar.

-¡De ninguna forma, Cabo! –exclamó el científico. Avanzó en dirección al otro pingüino y lo apuntó al pecho con una aleta.- Puede que haya dejado que me convencieras de que Espiráculo ha cambiado y se ha transformado en este sujeto: "Flippy", que es amable y no tiene pensamientos malignos y cuida de su familia, y que acordara en mantener su amistad oculta de Skipper. Pero definitivamente no te ayudaré a ayudar a Espiráculo a escapar.

-¿Por qué no? –protestó Cabo con un ceño fruncido.- Kowalski, ¿cuántas veces me has dicho que Flippy podría recuperar la memoria en cualquier momento? Y que las influencias externas sólo podrían aumentar esta posibilidad. Bueno, nosotros somos una influencia externa, ¿cierto?

-Si ayudamos a Flippy y a su familia a escapar, se irán lejos. Flippy vivirá feliz en el oceáno y no volverá a vernos jamás, lo que reduce las posibilidades de que recupere la memoria. Podemos decirle a Skipper que seguramente Flippy escapó por su cuenta y nunca podrá encontrarlo porque no volverá a atacarnos. ¡Es perfecto!

-¿Y si somos descubiertos, Cabo? –Inquirió Kowalski.- ¡Nos quitarán el rango! ¡Seremos acusados de traición y llevados a corte marcial! ¡Skipper nos perderá todo el respeto! ¡NOS ABOFETEARÁ!

Kowalski estaba tan alterado que Cabo tuvo que darle una bofetada para que se tranquilizara. Acto seguido, lo sujetó por los hombros y lo bajó a su altura para verlo a los ojos.

-¡Eso no pasará, Kowalski! ¡No exageres! –Lo soltó y ahora el pingüino estaba un poco más calmado. Luego Cabo empezó a hablar con una voz más dulce, más parecida a con la que siempre hablaba.- Piensa en Flippy, Kowalski. ¿No lo has conocido lo suficiente para querer hacer algo lindo por él?

-P-pero mi cargo… ya no sería teniente y, y la corte y… ¡las bofetadas!

-Kowalski… -Cabo lo miró con esos ojos grandes de cachorro y ese puchero con su pico irresistibles que enternecían a cualquiera. Kowalski suspiró y dejó caer sus hombros con resignación.

-De acuerdo, te ayudaré, Cabo –aceptó al fin. Esta vez la expresión triste de Cabo fue remplazada por una enorme sonrisa y abrazó al más alto.

-Gracias, Kowalski. Ya lo verás, -le dijo, separándose de él.- ¡Estamos haciendo algo bueno!

Kowalski recordó como Cabo le había dichos exactamente esas mismas palabras hace poco más de una semana. No había estado muy de acuerdo al respecto y ahora se sentía todavía más inseguro. Se estaba adentrando en terreno peligroso y estaba asustado de lo que encontraría allí.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kowalski y Cabo llegaron al acuario de Coney Island con más determinación que de costumbre. Antes de cruzar las imponentes puertas, que no eran muy diferentes a las que había en el zoológico de Central Park, Kowalski detuvo a su joven amigo colocando una aleta sobre su pecho. Cabo bajó la vista al sentir la aleta del más alto en su cuerpo y enseguida la levantó para verlo a la cara. Kowalski no estaba tan nervioso como ayer cuando habían hablado del plan, ahora tenía una mirada seria.

-Cabo, sé que eres joven y eso a veces puede ocasionar que tomes decisiones que parecen adecuadas pero no lo son. Así que quiero que pienses esto por última vez.

-En mi mochila tengo las herramientas necesarias para aplicar medidas de seguridad extra especiales en la piscina de los delfines que le impedirán al Doctor Espiráculo escapar. –Sujetó por los tirantes la mochila que llevaba en sus hombros.- Podemos olvidarnos del plan que trazamos ayer y hacer esto en su lugar. Pero no lo haré sin tu aprobación porque sé que ya quedamos de acuerdo en algo ayer. Así que necesito que me digas: ¿en serio quieres hacer esto? ¿Comprendes los riesgos de esta misión? ¿Estás dispuesto a enfrentar el castigo si nuestro plan llegase a fallar?

Cabo no necesitó pensarlo mucho. Ya se había hecho a la idea la noche anterior de lo que debía y quería hacer. Como si quisiera igualar la mirada de Kowalski, arrugó la frente y contestó con mucha seguridad:

-Sí, Kowalski. Lo entiendo y estoy preparado para lo que tengamos que enfrentar.

El más alto suspiró; había esperado que las últimas horas le hubieran dado tiempo a Cabo para recapacitar en lo que estaban por hacer. Él tenía la culpa; no debería haber aceptado en participar en esta locura. Sin embargo, aquí estaban. Él tampoco podía echarse atrás.

Cruzaron las puertas y se dirigieron a la piscina donde los estaría esperando el amnésico delfín.

_**Continuará…**_


	9. Poniendo el plan en acción

_**Disclaimer: **_**The Penguins of Madagascar son propiedad de Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell, lo único que me pertenece de esta historia es el argumento.**

* * *

**Poniendo el plan en acción**

Era sumamente bizarro venir todos los días para planear la huída de su peor enemigo. Por otra parte, también había sido sumamente bizarro venir todos los días durante los últimos cuatro meses para vigilar al delfín nariz de botella con la memoria borrada, y había sido todavía más bizarro aceptar el hecho de que ya no era su enemigo, sino un delfín como cualquier otro que ahora tenía una familia de la que cuidar.

Espiráculo… no. _Flippy_ había estado tan feliz cuando los había visto llegar el día después de que Kowalski lo hubiera encontrado tirado en la nieve en su intento de escapar. Kowalski seguía dudando de estar haciendo lo correcto y se negaba a seguir con el plan. Pero Cabo rápidamente le dijo a Flippy que lo ayudarían a salir del acuario y a encontrar un nuevo hogar. Desde entonces, habían estado aquí sólo para hacer los preparativos para su huída. Ésta tendría lugar dentro de dos semanas tan sólo. Era poco tiempo, Kowalski lo sabía, pero había tomado en cuenta muchos factores para escoger el día. El pronóstico del tiempo indicaba que sería la última noche _sin frío extremo_ en meses, no nevaría, el acuario cerraba temprano ese día y tendría tiempo suficiente para terminar los preparativos.

Frecuentemente el pequeño delfín nariz de botella de nombre Tony se acercaba a Kowalski para verlo trabajar. Nunca hablaba, parecía asustado de los pingüinos y Kowalski no sabía por qué. Lo mismo pasaba con la pareja de Flippy, cuyo nombre no sabía aún; pero Cabo le había dicho que era bastante tímida y él tampoco había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella. A Kowalski no le importaba, no quería asociarse más de la cuenta con Flippy ni nada que tuviera que ver con él. Cuando estaba en el acuario, mantenía una máscara de indiferencia.

Por otro lado, Cabo era extremadamente amigable con la familia de delfines. Al verlo convivir con ellos, Kowalski comenzaba a pensar que tal vez estaba siendo demasiado paranoico y no había nada que temer.

Aun así, Kowalski siempre recordaba actuar con cautela. Aún no podía confiar; si iba a llevar a cabo esto a espaldas de su capitán, al menos podía hacerlo como él le había enseñado. Tenía que tener cuidado de no estar cayendo en una trampa.

Como hace un momento, por ejemplo. Él había estado trabajando en la construcción de un vehículo que le permitiera a los delfines desplazarse con facilidad por tierra –algo parecido al segway que Espiráculo antes poseía–, cuando escuchó un chillido que lo alarmó. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se deslizó al lugar de donde escuchaba el chillido, sólo para llegar a tiempo para ver a Flippy inclinándose sobre Cabo y a éste sujetando una de sus aletas de la que goteaba sangre. ¡Todo había sido una trampa! El doctor Espiráculo estaba a punto de asesinar al joven Cabo. Con un grito de rabia, saltó en el aire para atacar al perverso delfín.

Sin embargo, Cabo lo detuvo a tiempo.

-¡No es lo que parece, Kowalski! –le dijo, sujetándolo con su aleta buena. Pero Kowalski seguía intentando llegar a Flippy.- ¡Fue un accidente! ¡Fue un accidente!

-¡¿Un accidente?! –repitió el más alto, dejando de forcejear y volteando para ver a su compañero. Cabo asintió, sin soltar la aleta que sangraba.

-Sí, estaba apretando los tornillos de la llanta que me dijiste cuando se me resbaló el destornillador y de alguna forma me perforé la aleta. Flippy sólo estaba tratando de ayudarme.

Kowalski respiró agitado. No lo había notado antes pero el destornillador con el que Cabo había estado trabajando estaba tirado a la orilla de la piscina y había pequeñas manchas de sangre en la punta. Levantó la vista para ver la expresión confundida de Flippy.

-¿Es verdad? –preguntó el pingüino con un tono amenazante.

-Claro que es verdad, rayos. ¿Por qué querría lastimar a Cabo? –se defendió el delfín, levantando ambas aletas inocentemente.

Había sido muy paranoico, pero no estaba demás.

Después de eso, Kowalski había envuelto la aleta herida de Cabo con hojas arrancadas de su portapapeles. No servían de mucho como vendajes, por ello ahora se estaban preparando para volver al zoológico. El científico deslizó los tirantes de su mochila alrededor de sus hombros y esperó a que Cabo terminara de despedirse.

-Estaremos de vuelta mañana a la misma hora –le aseguró el más joven a la familia.- Y tal vez Kowalski venga más tarde. Hasta luego.

-Entendido, suerte con tu aleta. Que te recuperes pronto -se despidió por su parte Flippy. Como siempre, ni su hijastro ni su pareja dijeron nada, sólo movieron sus aletas de un lado a otro mientras los pingüinos se alejaban.

-¿Aún duele? –preguntó Kowalski a su amigo, preocupado.

-No mucho –contestó Cabo con esa sonrisa que nunca parecía dejar su pico sin importar las circunstancias. Kowalski sólo hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza al tiempo que salían del acuario.

-¿Repasaste lo que le diremos a Skipper cuando pregunte cómo te pasó eso?

Esta vez fue Cabo el que asintió.

-Cuando salimos del acuario, dos hombres estaban cargando un espejo que derribaron accidentalmente. Los pedazos de vidrio salieron volando, tratamos de esquivarlos pero uno me dio a mí en la aleta.

Kowalski volvió a asentir, satisfecho con la historia crediticia que habían inventado. Sólo esperaba que Cabo supiera mentir bien frente a su capitán y no se derrumbara. Bueno, pensó, había ocultado muy bien por tanto tiempo su amistad con Flippy; Skipper no le daba al joven suficiente crédito: Cabo podría ser perfecto como un agente doble.

* * *

El par de pingüinos procuró entrar al cuartel sin llamar mucho la atención. Tanto Kowalski como Cabo querían evitar ser interrogados por su capitán demasiado pronto. Apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo, notaron que solo Rico estaba a la vista. El del mohawk estaba sentado frente al televisor, con la mirada pegada al programa que pasaban. Al parecer la suerte jugaba a su favor, pensó Kowalski con un suspiro. Podían cubrir la herida de Cabo y una vez que estuviera vendada sería mucho más fácil mentirle a Skipper.

-Traeré el botiquín de primeros auxilios –dijo Kowalski, caminando rápidamente hacia el baño. Sin embargo, apenas había dado unos pasos, escuchó la inconfundible voz de su líder reverberar con autoridad detrás de él. Hizo una mueca al escucharla y se detuvo en seco.

-Muchachos, llegan temprano –comentó. Kowalski miró sobre su hombro y vio como se acercaba hasta Cabo con las aletas cruzadas detrás de su espalda y el pecho inflado. Cabo intentó ocultar su aleta herida lo mejor que podía, pero fue lo primero que notó Skipper.- Oye, ¿qué es eso?

-Nada –respondió el más joven rápidamente, escondiendo su aleta envuelta en papeles con la otra.

-Verás, Skipper… -comenzó a explicar Kowalski, algo incómodo.- Hubo un… pequeño accidente…

-¡¿Accidente?! –La voz del capitán sonó alarmada. Recorrió velozmente los pasos que lo separaban de su recluta y tomó su aleta herida entre las suyas, inspeccionándola con seriedad.

Kowalski reconoció instantáneamente la mirada de paranoia en el rostro de su líder cuando vio a Cabo a los ojos.

-¡¿Espiráculo hizo esto?! ¡¿Recuperó la memoria?! ¡¿Escapó?! –Kowalski suspiró mientras Rico separaba la vista del televisor para unirse al grupo.

-No, Skipper… -Cabo intentó explicar lo que había ocurrido, que en realidad sería la historia que él y Kowalski habían acordado.

-¡Rico, prepara las armas! ¡Espiráculo no puede estar lejos; lo interceptaremos y…!

-¡Skipper! –lo interrumpió Kowalski abruptamente. El capitán finalmente se calló y volteó a ver a su segundo al mando con expresión expectante. Kowalski se aclaró la garganta, agradecido porque sería él quien engañara a Skipper.- El doctor Espiráculo no ha recuperado la memoria, señor. Aun reside en el acuario de Coney Island pensando que su nombre es Flippy.

Skipper suspiró y asintió. Kowalski se mostró contento de que no insistiera más en el tema.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu ala, Cabo? –preguntó el pingüino de cabeza plana antes de que el científico pudiera seguir con esa parte. Kowalski le hizo una seña casi imperceptible a Cabo para que continuara, el más joven hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza que nadie notó.

-Sólo un pequeño accidente, Skipper. Unas personas derribaron un espejo y los vidrios saltaron hasta mi aleta. Pero sólo me corté un poco –contestó naturalmente el niño con una sonrisa.

Skipper volvió a sujetar la aleta, nuevamente revisando el corte. Cabo cerró un ojo mientras su líder retiraba las hojas de papel que habían hecho de vendaje y dejaba al descubierto la herida. Al verla, Cabo se cubrió los ojos y tembló ligeramente.

-Rico, botiquín –ordenó Skipper.

El experto en armas regurgitó un kit de primeros auxilios que el líder atrapó en el aire. Soltó la aleta de su soldado sólo por unos momentos para sacar de la caja un rollo de vendas y una botella de desinfectante.

-Está bien, Skipper –intervino Cabo dulcemente.- Yo puedo hacerlo solo.

-O yo puedo ayudarlo, si lo prefieres –agregó Kowalski. Ninguno de los dos quería estar cerca de Skipper por ahora, temían ponerse nerviosos y que su mentira se cayera.

-No es necesario, –les aseguró Skipper sin levantar los ojos de sus instrumentos de trabajo. Dirigió a Cabo hasta la mesa donde comenzó a trabajar.- Déjame hacerlo por ti, soldado.

Cabo le tendió su aleta con desconfianza al principio, pero cuando las aletas de su líder tomaron delicadamente la suya, sintió seguridad al dejarlo hacerlo.

Skipper tomó el vendaje y comenzó a envolverlo alrededor de la herida con maestría, extrañamente recitando una oración mientras lo hacía, parecido a los que se usan para atar los cordones.

-El pato corre hacia el árbol y gira alrededor de él. Da una, dos, tres, cuatro vueltas –Skipper había dado cuatro vueltas al vendaje.- Vuelve al estanque –colocó el extremo de la venda donde había comenzado.- Y muerde a su hermano –colocó el seguro y por último dejó la aleta de su soldado a uno de sus costados.

Para cuando había terminado, sus compañeros de equipo lo observaban con ojos grandes. Rico no hizo mucho por intentar ocultar su risa, mientras Kowalski se llevó una aleta frente a su pico para que su capitán no pudiera ver la sonrisa que estaba en éste.

-¿Qué? –les preguntó con una ceja enarcada. El científico y el experto en armas menearon la cabeza de un lado a otro, borrando sus sonrisas al instante.

-…Gracias, Skipper –dijo al fin Cabo, incómodo. Skipper volvió a verlo y le sonrió.

-No hay problema, joven Cabo –contestó colocando una aleta amiga sobre su hombro.

Kowalski sonrió, aun sin poder apartar la vista de Skipper y Cabo. Costaba creer todo el tiempo que había pasado analizando las relaciones que había en el equipo. Tal vez era porque no tenía nada más que hacer o porque era muy listo y sobre analizaba las cosas. Lo cierto era que a veces envidiaba a Cabo. Él era el favorito de Skipper, de eso no cabía duda. Incluso si hacía algo mal, Skipper estaba orgulloso de él. Estaba seguro de que era el único con el que había usado ese cuento tan ridículo del patito para envolver el vendaje.

El más alto suspiró y se aclaró la mente. Toda la presión por la que estaba pasando lo tenía en un estado muy emocional. No debía dejar que lo afectara o no sería capaz de llevar el plan que había ideado junto con Cabo hasta el final.

Se sujetó la cabeza y entró al laboratorio, tal vez trabajaría un rato en el antídoto para el veneno del Dardisparador K2000 o terminaría el regalo que Skipper le había pedido para Cabo. Mientras los otros salían del cuartel a hacer alguna cosa que de hecho fuera divertida.

* * *

La zarigüeya aun no se acostumbraba a la clase de animales atroces que habitaban el zoológico de Hoboken. Primero estaba esa serpiente, Savio, que siempre parecía observarla desde las sombras y saboreándosela. Luego estaba esa morsa sin modales, Rhonda, no era nada refinada para ser una chica. El lémur al menos era educado, pero aun así había algo sospechoso en él que la hacía desconfiar.

Todos tenían una personalidad repugnante. Al menos su niño Hans había tenido una gran mejoría desde que ella se había mudado con él para cuidarlo. Había sido una decisión difícil dejar a los muchachos en el zoológico de Central Park, pero era cierto que era más necesitada aquí. Confiaba en que lentamente estaba convirtiendo a Hans en un hombre de bien.

Tal vez podría ir a visitar a Skipper y los muchachos un día de estos.

Pero, hablando de Hans, ¿dónde se había metido ese ave? Había estado ausentándose muy seguido desde hace semanas. No era un comportamiento que una madre aprobaría. Finalmente lo vio entrando al hábitat y suspiró; le tenía indicado que le avisara cuando iba a salir y que se pusiera ropa abrigadora.

-¿Dónde has estado, jovencito? –inquirió Ma con un ceño fruncido al frailecillo. Hans bufó y cruzó las aletas.

-¡Nunca lo sabrás! ¡Los villanos hacen lo que quieren cuando quieren!

Ma rodó los ojos. Skipper y los muchachos tendrían que esperar. Hans aun tenía mucho que aprender.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Otro capítulo más que tal vez parezca transitorio. Trabajando lo más rápido que puedo para tener esta historia terminada cuanto antes. PS. Algunos títulos de unos capítulos tienen _doble sentido._**


	10. Confianza

**_Disclaimer:_The Penguins of Madagascar son propiedad de Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell, lo único que me pertenece de esta historia es el argumento.**

* * *

**(Des) Confianza**

Debido a la herida que Cabo había sufrido en su ala, Skipper le había recomendado que no siguiera acompañando a Kowalski a sus vigilancias sobre Espiráculo. Lo que, viniendo de él, significaba una orden. Cabo había intentado convencerlo de lo contrario y, cuando no tuvo éxito, sólo le dirigió una mirada impotente al científico en forma de disculpa. Después de todo, Kowalski estaba haciendo algo por lo que podía ser castigado porque Cabo se lo había pedido; si Skipper lo descubría durante el tiempo en que Cabo no estuviera participando en las vigilancias, podría culparlo exclusivamente a él. Aunque Kowalski no se preocupaba mucho por eso; sabía que Cabo hablaría para decir que él había tomado parte en el plan si así ocurría.

Aun así, él sabía que la razón por la que había estado sobrellevando la culpa de estar ayudando a su ex archienemigo a escapar del acuario donde se suponía era un prisionero era porque Cabo había estado con él día con día. Sin el joven acompañándolo, cada día se encontraba más y más exhausto tanto física como mentalmente.

Había estado viniendo al acuario dos veces al día, excepto los fines de semana, que sólo venía una vez al día ya que no había cursos.

Había estado faltando a los cursos desde el primer día que comenzaron. Había platicado de eso con Cabo una tarde que estaban solos en el cuartel, aprovechando para afinar detalles del plan de escape de Flippy y su familia.

-El segway debería estar terminado muy pronto, le daré los últimos detalles mañana –explicó Kowalski, mostrándole a Cabo los planos del segway que él había diseñado.

-Bien. ¿Necesitarás ayuda? –preguntó el joven, queriendo ser útil. Sin embargo, Kowalski rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

-No; haré los ajustes por la tarde.

-¿En la tarde? ¿No irás a los cursos disciplinarios otra vez?

-No, necesitaré más tiempo que sólo la madrugada para acabar el segway. Sólo falta una semana para implementar el plan; la usaré para hacer más investigación y visitar los muelles para asegurarme de que tengamos vía libre para el escape. Significa que no asistiré a los cursos por otra semana más.

-Kowalski. –Cabo frunció el ceño, escrutando con firmeza a su amigo.- ¿A cuántos cursos has asistido hasta ahora?

El más alto no respondió, se limitó a bajar la cabeza, mostrándose apenado frente a su joven amigo. Cabo endureció sus facciones, por una vez, siendo él quien estaba decepcionado.

-No has ido a ninguna, ¿verdad?

Kowalski se encogió de hombros lastimeramente. Desobedecer órdenes del mismísimo cuartel general no era el ejemplo que quería darle al más joven de su unidad.

Cabo suspiró. No estaba en posición de culpar al teniente por nada. No era culpa suya que las cosas se le hubieran amontonado en este momento. Después de todo, no estaba haciendo esto sólo por Flippy, sino también por él; porque él se lo había pedido.

-Te meterás en problemas con Skipper. Sabes que el cuartel general le informará de esto, -señaló Cabo. Pretendía utilizar un tono reprobatorio, pero en su voz sólo había lástima por su amigo.

-Tengo hasta el fin de mes antes de que le envíen un reporte a Skipper informándole que no he estado asistiendo a los cursos, -Kowalski trató de quitarle importancia, pero él también estaba verdaderamente preocupado.- Tengo tiempo de asistir a unas cuantas clases, tal vez Skipper lo tome en cuenta.

Cabo sonrió. Esta vez Kowalski era el optimista en lugar de él.

-¿Por qué Cabo no ha estado viniendo? –La voz de Flippy lo devolvió a la realidad.

No le dedicó más que una mirada distante antes de volver a concentrarse en las páginas en blanco de su portapapeles. No importa cuánto tratara, aún no podía soportar mirar a los ojos a Flippy. Eso no había sido un problema antes cuando eran enemigos; Espiráculo y los pingüinos prácticamente competían por ver quien daba la mirada más intimidante.

-Le pedí que se quedara –mintió Kowalski. No podía mencionarle al nariz de botella la existencia de un comando de pingüinos ni nada que le recordara a su capitán.- Para que descansara su aleta.

-¿Dónde viven ustedes?

-No muy lejos de aquí. –Tampoco iba a darle el nombre de su zoológico. Había muchas cosas que podían recordarle la vida que había tenido antes; incluso el segway que había construido era una de ellas.

El delfín sabía que le estaba ocultando información. Que no quería que supiera mucho sobre ellos. Pero aceptó las respuestas del pingüino con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-¿Cabo está bien? –preguntó, preocupado por su amigo pingüino.

-Sí –contestó secamente Kowalski, aun sin levantar la vista del portapapeles en sus aletas.

Hubo una pausa antes de que Flippy hiciera su siguiente pregunta.

-¿Tú estás bien? –Su aparente y repentina preocupación tomó desprevenido al intelectual.

Finalmente apartó la vista del portapapeles y, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que la razón por la que no soportaba ver a Flippy a los ojos era porque sentía remordimiento. Sin embargo, no comprendía por qué debería sentirlo. Espiráculo les había hecho más cosas malas de las que ellos le habían hecho a él. Él siempre los había buscado a ellos para tomar venganza, mientras ellos no actuaban a menos que tuvieran que hacerlo para defenderse.

Kowalski suspiró. No tenía por qué sentir remordimientos. Debía ser su inestable condición emocional lo que lo hacía sentirlos. Y esto a su vez era causado por su estado de exhaustividad.

* * *

Faltaban sólo cuatro días para el escape de la familia nariz de botella. Platicar con Cabo le había ayudado a Kowalski a mantenerse cuerdo ahora que estaban tan cerca de completar su plan; ahora que el riesgo de ser descubiertos estaba más presente que nunca.

Los entrenamientos ahora eran una tortura para él. No dejaba de pensar a ninguna hora del día, lo que le hacía difícil concentrarse en los ejercicios. Y el hecho de que estaba física y mentalmente exhausto por los constantes viajes de un lado a otro y los secretos que ocultaba del equipo no le permitían tener un buen rendimiento.

-Deja de holgazanear, Kowalski –le ordenó Skipper. El más alto tuvo que procesar lentamente sus palabras para comprenderlas, hasta ahora, no se había dado cuenta de que habían estado haciendo jumping jacks* y que él apenas se estaba moviendo.

Observó a sus compañeros a un lado suyo. Rico apenas le prestaba atención pero Cabo lo observaba con una mirada preocupada sin dejar de realizar su ejercicio mientras Skipper le gritaba que acelerara el paso. El científico trató de igualar el ritmo de los otros sin éxito.

-¡Kowalski! –escuchó a su líder gritarle. Se escuchaba furioso, pero también se escuchaba tan lejano.

Miró al cielo. Apenas si podía ver el sol oculto detrás de una nube. Estaba seguro de que estaban a menos de dos grados. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan sofocado?

-¡Kowalski! –Intentó ubicar la dirección de donde venía la voz de su capitán, pero sólo consiguió ver su figura borrosa. Luego todo empezó a dar vueltas.

-_¡Kowalski!_

Ahora era sólo un eco en las paredes (que por cierto no estaban rodeándolos), y ya no era sólo Skipper el que lo llamaba; también podía escuchar las voces preocupadas de Rico y Cabo. Antes de que su visión se oscureciera y perdiera el conocimiento, miró a sus tres amigos corriendo hacia él mientras colapsaba.

* * *

Cuando Kowalski abrió los ojos, notó que no se encontraba en su cama dentro del cuartel. Estaba dentro de una jaula en cuidado animal del zoológico. Seguro sus amigos se habían asustado y lo habían traído aquí. Había un catéter insertado en su aleta con una aguja que estaba conectado a un suero.

A juzgar por la oscuridad que veía a través de la ventana, dedujo que era de noche. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? ¿Por qué se había desmayado? Procuró no pensar mucho en ello y volver a dormir. Aquí podía olvidarse de las preocupaciones que lo habían atormentado la última semana.

Despertó al día siguiente y el doctor lo llevó de vuelta a su hábitat. Sabía que de nuevo había dormido mucho porque ya no había muchos visitantes en el zoológico y Alice estaba urgiendo a los últimos que quedaban para que se fueran y poder cerrar de una vez. Bostezó mientras el doctor lo depositaba gentilmente en el témpano de concreto y le daba unos empujoncitos en el trasero. Odiaba cuando hacía eso; ¡él no era ningún bebé!

Sin darle más importancia de la necesaria, apartó el plato de comida del pasaje secreto y bajó la escalera al interior del cuartel. Se sentía mucho mejor que ayer; tal vez todo iba a salir bien. Dentro del cuartel, sus amigos lo esperaban con una tarjeta.

-Gracias, chicos. Aunque no estoy seguro de lo que dice –admitió Kowalski viendo las letras en la tarjeta.

-Nosotros tampoco –contestó Skipper con una gran sonrisa.- La sacamos de la tienda de regalos del zoológico.

-Oh, eso explica el elefante en la portada –comentó Kowalski volteando la tarjeta. Rico y Cabo asintieron, ambos también sonriendo.- Espero que ustedes sepan qué me pasó, porque aun es un misterio para mí.

Skipper hizo un firme asentimiento con la cabeza.

-El veterinario dijo que parecía como si te hubieras desmayado por la fatiga –contestó el capitán seriamente. Kowalski ya se había esperado algo así.- Lo que me ha llevado a tomar unas cuantas decisiones durante el tiempo que no estuviste, Kowalski.

El teniente enarcó una ceja y vio fugazmente a Cabo. Su expresión lo decía todo; era algo malo, al menos para ellos dos.

-Te he retirado del caso Espiráculo completamente. Es obvio que ya no puedes con el trabajo, y si te remplazo con Rico o Cabo, les pasará lo mismo que a ti eventualmente. Así que tomaré el consejo que me diste hace unas semanas: las vigilancias quedan canceladas a partir de ahora y el caso queda archivado. Los muchachos y yo te acompañaremos mañana al acuario para que nos des tu último reporte del caso Espiráculo. No lo reabriremos a menos que se presente alguna señal de amenaza.

-Es lo que querías, ¿no? –Colocó una amistosa aleta en su hombro y le sonrió. Kowalski intentó corresponderle y asintió, tratando de fingir felicidad.

-Puedes quedarte en el cuartel y descansar el resto del día, soldado. Tienes mi permiso para faltar a los cursos de hoy.

Kowalski negó con la cabeza. Obviamente iban a estar escasos de tiempo ahora que las vigilancias habían sido canceladas, y necesitaban aprovechar todo el tiempo del que disponían. O sea la hora en la que eran sus cursos disciplinarios. Además… necesitaba advertir a Flippy.

-No –contestó el intelectual firmemente.- Iré.

Skipper y Rico enarcaron una ceja, asombrados. Cabo tragó saliva, esperando que sus superiores no comenzaran a sospechar. Por el contrario, el capitán sintió una pizca de orgullo y decidió no cuestionar la decisión de su teniente.

-Cómo tú digas, soldado.

* * *

Kowalski caminó lentamente a través de la nieve, entrando en el conocido acuario. Flippy era el único a la vista en la piscina de los delfines, flotando en el agua como si esperara a alguien. Kowalski sentía que él era ese alguien. El pingüino alto subió a la orilla de la piscina e hizo contacto visual con Flippy.

-Estaba casi seguro de que no volverías –murmuró Flippy luego de largos minutos de silencio.

Kowalski parpadeó, inseguro de si había escuchado bien.

-¿Qué?

-No viniste ayer, ni esta mañana. Estaba seguro de que… -No continuó la frase. Kowalski podía ver que le costaba trabajo seguir hablando, aunque no lograba comprender por qué. Ladeó la cabeza un poco, como había visto a Rico hacer tantas veces cuando no entendía de lo que se estaba hablando. ¿Acaso sentía dolor emanar del delfín?

-Sé que no te agrado, a pesar de que no logro comprender por qué. Pero aún así me ayudaste a regresar al acuario cuando me encontraste allí afuera y prometiste ayudarme a escapar del cautiverio y llevar conmigo a mi familia. Pensé que habías decidido no ayudarme más y que no volverías.

Kowalski parpadeó otra vez, sin percatarse en que no lo había hecho mientras Flippy hablaba.

Ahora sabía por qué sentía esos remordimientos que no lo dejaban ver al delfín a los ojos. Se sentía culpable por no confiar en él. Porque Flippy estaba siendo tan sincero con él, mostrándose cómo él era, cómo él creía que era. Flippy ya no era Espiráculo y Kowalski sentía que estaba mal el sospechar de alguien tan bueno como él.

-Te prometimos que te ayudaríamos –contestó Kowalski con un tono serio, como si le indignara que Flippy dudara de él.- El plan sigue en pie: dentro de cuatro días. Sólo que estos próximos cuatro días sólo me verás a mí y será por las tardes.

-De acuerdo –contestó Espiráculo con voz débil, no quería hacer más preguntas pues sabía que el pingüino no las contestaría.

-Hay algo más. Mañana temprano vendremos Cabo y yo con otro par de pingüinos.

-¿Amigos tuyos?

-Puede que nos veas o puede que tal vez no; lo más seguro es que no nos veas en absoluto. Pero Flippy, si lo haces: no puedes dirigirnos la palabra ni a mí ni a Cabo –le indicó, hablando lentamente para que sus palabras quedaran claras.- No puedes saludarnos ni hacer nada que indique que nos conoces, no puedes actuar amigable con nosotros.

-Pero, Kowalski, no entiendo… -El cetáceo fue interrumpido por Kowalski que dio un paso más cerca hacia él y frunciendo el ceño, repitió:

-NO. PUEDES. HABLARNOS. ¿Está claro, Flippy? Necesito que se los digas también a Tony y a tu esposa. –En realidad no le preocupaba que alguno de esos dos dijera palabra; eran muy callados.

-D-de acuerdo; no les hablaremos ni los saludaremos –acordó Flippy con un poco de miedo en su voz.

Kowalski asintió satisfecho y comenzó a prepararse para retirarse.

-Bien –suspiró y nuevamente vio a los ojos al delfín.- Sé que te pido algo que parece irracional pero créeme, es mejor así.

Flippy asintió al igual que el pingüino lo había hecho, dispuesto a confiar en él sin importar si sus argumentos no tenían sentido o si no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad.

Después de eso, Kowalski hizo un saludo militar y se alejó de la piscina, prometiéndose de ahora en adelante confiar más en Flippy.

**Continuará…**

* * *

***Jumping jacks: **también conocido como "tijeras," es un ejercicio que consiste en dar brincos mientras abres brazos y piernas.


End file.
